The Times of Sad and Happiness
by Threehorn
Summary: This Story is based 15 years from september 12 2003 (Romance will come in at end of Chapter 6 and the beginning of Chapter 7){*Completed*} *Season 3 Digimon, Please read and review*
1. The Resurrection

The Times of Sad and Happiness  
Chapter 1  
  
The Resurrection  
  
The morning sun shone brightly over the city of Tokyo. It was a Saturday, and the old brick church near the outskirts of Tokyo had an aura of silence shielding the holy grounds. No one was around except for four solemn individuals. A young boy named Takw was waiting by the massive Iron Gate to the graveyard when a pair of adults and digimon arrived.  
  
"Hi Takw." A redhead female greeted the boy. "Let me guess: Dino-boy is in there already. Well, let's go in Renamon." The young woman left the boy alone, carrying a bouquet of flowers in her hands  
  
"Rika, you know how he felt about Takato..." Renamon replied as they passed Takw  
  
"Nice to see you too Renamon," Takw mumbled, as they walked in the graveyard  
  
"Don't worry, Takw. Me and Terriermon think you have done well to cheer up Guilmon fifteen years ago that that sad day," Henry quietly consoled Takw as he walked up to him.  
  
"Hey Henry lets go in and give our respects." Terriermon informed respects. "Oh, hey Takw. Glad you took care of Guilmon all this time." Both Henry and the long-ear rabbit digimon left him alone.  
  
I have been Guilmon's friend for twelve years. I knew since the first time I met him was when I was only five years old, and mum knew that Guilmon and me had something going on before the first day was at an end. I just wish that I can change the past and reverse this from happening, but I know better than to mess with time... Takw thought as he walked into the graveyard and found the group surrounding a crying Guilmon in front of a gravestone.  
  
"Why did you have to do this goggle-boy?" Rika solemnly laid the flowers by the grey slate gravestone  
  
Now I think of it, the first time I met Guilmon was when he saved me from that Digimon. Takw thought  
  
{*Flashback*}  
  
"Leave me alone!" A small child screamed, running away from a Digimon  
  
"I like to have some fun before taking a human's life! Muhahahaha!!!" The Digimon laughed as he continued to pursue the small little boy.  
  
"HELP!! SOMEONE HELP!!" The kid screamed as he ran into a dead end in the park, and turn to confront the Digimon, fear filling his eyes.  
  
"You have nowhere to hide now, little boy. Your time is up! DARK..."  
  
"PYRO SPHERE!" The Digimon was about to attack when a red dinosaur suddenly emerged behind the huge digimon, and fired a fireball out of his mouth at the digimon's back. The digimon was sent flying into the barbed wire fence above the little child, and was instantly deleted. The boy quickly sheltered himself behind the red dino and held onto the dino's arm, still scared.  
  
"It's ok. I will protect you from Devimon." Guilmon said to the kid clinging to his arm. He then decided to introduce himself to the boy. "Hey, I'm Guilmon. What's your name?"  
  
"I... I... am Takw," the boy barely was able to speak, since now he was slightly sobbing. "I lost... my mum when... this thing attacked... and I ran and... And..." Takw could not finish his sentence because he was still filled with fear. However, seeing that Devimon was deleted, he slowly took his time, and finally stopped sobbing, and regained his confidence.  
  
"Thank you Guilmon," Takw hugged Guilmon. Guilmon simply looked at him through his yellow eyes. Finally, a woman came running up to Takw and held him tightly in his arms. Guilmon thought she would run, but to his surprise, she finally broke away from the embrace between mother and child, and turned to the red dino.  
  
"Thank you for saving my son. If there's anything you would like in return, just say it." she calmly spoke to Guilmon, relief flowing through her eyes.  
  
"Can I come with you and become Takw's friend?" Guilmon asked. "I'm very lonely in this park."  
  
"I don't see why not. At least Takw will have a friend. Come with me to the car." She smiled and both humans and digimon alike started to walk towards the car parked nearby, Takw's mother holding Takw's hand, and Takw also holding Guilmon's.  
  
{*End of Flashback*}  
  
"Takw are you ok?" Henry asked bring Takw back from the Flash back  
  
"Yeah I am ok. I was thinking back when I first meet Guilmon" Takw replied to Henry  
  
"Let me guess when that Devimon attack a small kid in the park" Terriermon said harshly to Takw  
  
"Yes when Guilmon did that pyro sphere on him and pined that creep on that barbed wire fence" Takw shuck Terriermon as he told him "And if Guilmon was not there I would not be here today"  
  
"I am glad that he picked you as his next partner even after the death of Takato" Rika stepped in the conversation trying not to laugh at Terriermon who was being shucked madly  
  
"I just hope that this day is not too much for Guilmon" Takw said to Rika, and then let go of Terriermon. He knelt beside Guilmon, then placed flowers down beside the gravestone and look at it 'Takato Matsuda died 2003 12th September'  
  
"Takw I really miss him so much" Guilmon burst out crying after telling Takw and hugged Takw tight  
  
'Guilmon I am always with you' a ghostly voice called out  
  
"Takato!" Guilmon realised Takw from the hug and started to look around  
  
'I will always be with you' it said again. Then a Digital field appeared around the graveyard  
  
"Takato! I am can hear you. But you died in my arms 15 years ago to this day. But how are you talking to me?" Guilmon called out as the others look around to see what evil Digimon want to start. But Takw is watching Guilmon talk to Takato.  
  
{*Flash back*}  
  
"NO GUILMON" Takato calls out and push him out of the way in time. However, Takato received the full blast, and fell to the ground in pain.  
  
"TAKATO!" Guilmon cried as he ran to Takato and held him up a bit with his arms  
  
"Guilmon I am glad that you are... ok..." Takato chucked with blood "I didn't want you to get hurt," Falling on the floor was a pool of blood reaching Guilmon's feet.  
  
"Don't die Takato please don't I can't handle it without you around" Guilmon started to cry  
  
"That the first... time...I seen you cry..." Takato closed his eyes and let out a final breath as the others watch Guilmon trying to wake him up and Rika fell on her knees crying with Renamon holding her tight  
  
"Takato wake up please wake up TAKATOMON WAKE UP!" Guilmon cried out as he held his partner and friend in his arms tight crying. Sitting in the pool of blood not moving from that spot until...  
  
{*End of Flash back*}  
  
"Guilmon you are hearing Takato's sprit right?" Takw asked Guilmon bring him out of the flash back  
  
"I think so" Guilmon replied  
  
'Thank you for making Guilmon happy' the voice said to Takw  
  
"Takato..." Takw replied in shock  
  
The field disappears with an egg sitting on Takato's gravestone  
  
"Where did that come from?" Henry asked  
  
"No idea but it just appeared from the Digital field" Rika replied  
  
Takw picked it up off the stone and looked at it "I wonder if it is... no way that a bit hard to believe" Takw looked unsure  
  
"What do you mean by that Takw?" Renamon asked  
  
"I think I see what he means but it is hard to take in," Terriermon whispers to Renamon  
  
"What are we missing here?" Rika asked  
  
"IT TAKATO" Guilmon yelled out in joy grapping the egg and hugging it not to tight to not break it  
  
"Takato been died for 15 years Guilmon" Henry said to Guilmon and then saw that the grave gave in and as Henry looked down it, there was nothing down there, then Henry looked Rika  
  
"Henry don't say the body missing" Rika asked Henry  
  
"There is no body only a crushed coffins nothing else" Henry replied  
  
"So Takato is going to be reborn as a Digimon?" Takw asked  
  
"I think so, but this is unbelievable thou" Renamon told Takw  
  
"I am happy his back" Guilmon handed the egg to Takw "Can you look after it till it hatch Takw?"  
  
"Ok I will look after it for you Guilmon lets head back to your home and wait there till it hatch" Takw said to Guilmon and they started to walk  
  
"Do you like a ride to the park it a 3 hour walk from here" Rika called to them waving here keys in the air  
  
"Thank you Rika" Guilmon and Takw says at the same time  
  
"Catch you lot later I got to go and see my sister I said I would meet up with her today" Henry said and got in his car and Terriermon jumping in  
  
"Ok see you sometime this week I got to go back to work after I drop off" Rika said to Henry before he closed the door and drove off  
  
"Rika we are set to go" Renamon said to Rika and Rika drove the car out of the church grounds to the city  
  
"I wonder what type of Digimon he will be." Rika asked  
  
"I think I know" Takw looked at Renamon and then Guilmon and they both nodded  
  
"What am I missing here what is goggle-head going to be?" Rika asked again  
  
"Have a guess" Renamon looked at Guilmon  
  
"No way, you got to be kidding me," Rika said to Renamon and Renamon only gave a small smile  
  
"I have no idea how long it will take till the egg hatch," Takw said looking at it  
  
"It will hatch when the egg grew in size about half my size and then hatch," Guilmon explained to Takw  
  
"I hope goggle-head remembers me," Rika said to Renamon as they entered the city  
  
"Must likely Rika most Digimon reborn remember their life but I have no idea how it goes for humans that died 15 years ago" Renamon explain to Rika  
  
"Rika, Takato will remember you I know it" Guilmon said to Rika in joy  
  
"I hope your right Dino-boy" Rika turn her head for a second and gave a death glare  
  
"Rika watch the road not the glare," Takw yelled at Rika  
  
"I am watching the road glass-head!" Rika replied angrily  
  
"Now you are starting to call him it again," Renamon gave a little laugh  
  
"We here see you two idiots later," Rika said before they shut the doors and she drove off  
  
"Lets go to your home Guilmon" Takw holding the egg and started to walk with Guilmon close behind  
  
"I am glad that Takato is coming back alive Takw," said Guilmon  
  
"I am too, this will be the first time I will ever meet him when the egg hatch" said Takw  
  
They walked up the path towards Guilmon's home when a purple Digimon throw a fireball at Guilmon  
  
"HEY!" Guilmon yelled at him  
  
"Oh shut it pineapple head," the purple Digimon told Guilmon  
  
"What do you want Impmon?" Takw looked up at him  
  
"I am bored that what" Impmon tells Takw and Takw show him a Digimon egg in his hands  
  
"What would you say if Takato is back?" Takw asked  
  
"What are you blabbing about that a Digi-egg" Impmon looked at him confused  
  
"Takato is in here his going to be reborn as a Digimon," Takw told Impmon and Impmon fell off the tree in shock  
  
"That shocked him Takw." Guilmon laughed a bit before they walked off to Guilmon's home  
  
"There's your home Guilmon right?" Takw asked never being at Guilmon's home before  
  
"Yes it is Takw and a good guess, come in" Guilmon invited Takw in, and Takw placed the egg in a safe place. Then he sat down beside Guilmon.  
  
"I am going to take a nap tell me when it hatch" Guilmon yawned and went asleep  
  
"I will Guilmon I will" Takw sat there and read a book  
  
Meanwhile at Henry's sisters house  
  
"Hi Henry and Terriermon I see you there" Suzie looked at Terriermon hiding behind Henry's leg  
  
"Hi... Suzie" Terriermon replied  
  
"Don't worry my kids will not play dress up with you like I did when I was their age" Suzie told him that and Terriermon's face went white remembering that and fell backwards  
  
"Terriermon..." Henry sighed  
  
"I was only a kid when I did that I didn't know any better then" Suzie looked at Henry  
  
"I know but you did play nurse's with him" Henry said that and Terriermon turn red in anger  
  
"SHUT UP HENRY" Terriermon burst out yelling at Henry  
  
"Moemintai Terriermon remember moemintai," Henry said to Terriermon witch made him calm down  
  
"Ok I will take it easy only if you shut up about the past!" Terriermon told Henry  
  
"Ok, ok I will not talk about it any more" Henry replied to Terriermon's request  
  
"Terriermon hello" said one of the two kids that Suzie had  
  
"Hi... Das nice to see you" Terriermon looked at the girl  
  
"Mum can we play tea party's with Terriermon?" ask the boy  
  
"NO I WILL NOT RUYN!" Terriermon yelled at him and all he did was laugh  
  
"You ha ha so easy ha ha ha to get mad ha ha ha" Ruyn said to Terriermon laughing his head off  
  
"I should have known" Terriermon looked at Henry  
  
"Don't worry about it Terriermon" Henry told Terriermon  
  
"I am not worried I like to see what will happen when that egg hatch" Terriermon replied  
  
"Ok let's go, I am off work today, see you around Suzie" Henry waved at his sister as he drove off  
  
"Why does Terriermon try and stay away from?" Suzie asked herself before closing the door  
  
Back at the park in Guilmon's house  
  
"I wonder how Guilmon will feel like when he sees Takato again but he going to be a Digimon..." Takw mumbled to himself  
  
{*Flash back*}  
  
"Happy birthday to you  
  
Happy birthday to you  
  
Happy birthday dear Takw  
  
Happy Birthday to you" The group sings  
  
"My 10th Birthday and it just been over 5 years when I first meet Guilmon" Takw hugs Guilmon  
  
"Takw I found this in a hole I dug I like you to have it, it was Takato's" Guilmon hands him a D-Arc and Digimon cards the D-Arc said on it 'completed scans Guilmon partner is... Takw'  
  
"Guilmon... why do you like me to your partner?" Takw asked Guilmon  
  
"Because you have been such a good friend to me and I think we can work well with each other," Guilmon answered  
  
"I hope you know what you are doing Dino-boy" Rika asked Guilmon  
  
"I know what I am doing Rika I trust Takw as much I trusted Takato" Guilmon gave Takw a hug  
  
"Thank you Guilmon" Takw started to cry with joy  
  
"I think you hit the soft spot Guilmon" Henry smiled  
  
"I made him happy that good for me" Guilmon replied  
  
*Hello, are you ok?*  
  
"Takw blow out the candles before the cake is waxed" Takw's mum says to him and he blows out the candles and hand the first piece to Guilmon  
  
*Are you daydreaming?*  
  
"Thanks Takw" Guilmon smiled and started to eat the cake that Takw gave him  
  
{*End of Flash back*}  
  
Takw was brought of it when he felt something tapping him on the shoulder  
  
"Err can I ask you, who you are?" The red Digimon asked  
  
"I am Takw and your Takato right?" Takw asked back  
  
"Yeah I am, all I remember is being held in Guilmon's arms and blacking out and I have no idea how I became a Digimon" Takato said not to sure about what has happened  
  
"You died 15 years ago to this day and Guilmon been my partner for the last 7 years, but I knew him from 12 years ago when he saved my life from a Digimon called Devimon and you been reborn into a Digimon" Takw told Takato. Takato gave a small nudge on Guilmon's side and as he woke and saw Takato, he jumped on Takato in joy  
  
"Takato! It you I missed you so much" Guilmon cried out hugging him  
  
"I missed you too I heard that Takw being looking after you when I was not around" Takato said to Guilmon  
  
"You're a bit smaller then me Takato" Guilmon noticed when he steps back a bit  
  
"I guess so" Takato replied looking at his old friend and then hugging him again  
  
End of chapter 1  
  
Takato has been dead for 15 long years and now for some reason his been reborn into a Digimon  
  
What is the reason for him being brought back to life? We will find out next time on the next chapter Old friends unite...  
  
Author's notes: I am glad to tell you that I didn't rushed into this story, like the others, and I'm happy to tell you that this story will be taking a step at a time. Not like having 10 different things happening in a short part (^_^).  
  
I thank RayD for helping me learn not to rush into writing stories and thank Blackout12 for hits how to make a better story and edited some of the story for me 


	2. Old Friends Unite

Chapter 2  
  
Old Friends Unite  
  
Takw is sitting there watching Guilmon hug his best friend that died 15 years ago I never thought that Guilmon would be so happy Takw thought  
  
"Takato I am so happy..." Guilmon started to cry not able to finish off what he was saying  
  
"It's ok boy I am here and I will never leave you again" Takato started to cry too  
  
"I never called Guilmon that, I always called him by his name" Takw mumbled  
  
"I was the one who created him Takw" Takato responded and Takw didn't know how to respond back and wish he never said that  
  
"Takato always called me Guilmon or boy Takw, I never mind it" Guilmon told Takw "Takato a lot has changed since you been dead" Guilmon turn to Takato  
  
"This place looks like it haven't been lived in for years" Takato final notice the place had webs all over it and lots of dust  
  
"The reason is that after Guilmon saved my life, he lived with me and my mum at my home" Takw paused and look at his watch "Damn Guilmon we late, Takato you like to come back with us?" Takw asked  
  
"Sure" Takato answered they all was about to set off when Henry and Terriermon came around the corner  
  
"Hey Takw" Henry calls out  
  
"Oh Henry, I got good news" Takw move to the side and a red dino was standing there a bit smaller then Guilmon "This is..."  
  
"TAKATO!" Henry cried out  
  
"Oh great another dino that all we need" Terriermon said harshly  
  
"TERRIERMON!" Henry shouts  
  
"Moemintai Henry moemintai" Terriermon says to Henry but Takw walked up to Terriermon  
  
"I will give you TAKE IT EASY" Takw grapes Terriermon and starts shaking him  
  
"Sttooppppp pllllleeeaaaasssseee IIIIII aaaammmmmmm ssssssooooorrrrrrrrrrryyyyy" Terriermon cries out as his being shuck madly  
  
"Henry it good to see you again but should we stop him?" Takato ask Henry  
  
"No point this always happens" Henry replied and only watch Takw shaking Terriermon  
  
"That twice today, one when Terriermon made fun of his childhood and the other now" Guilmon started to laugh  
  
"Ok I will stop" Takw drop Terriermon on his head  
  
"OW that hurt" Terriermon gets up and moving backwards and forwards not able to keep balance  
  
"Takato, I would never thought I would see you again and never thought you would remember me even I am 28" Henry have his old friend a hug  
  
"Henry we need to get going my mum is going to kill us if we more 30 minutes late" Takw looked at the watch again  
  
"I will be taking you to school on Monday your mum asked me to" Henry said to Takw before going have with Terriermon  
  
"We need to make a dash for it before we very late" Takw made a run for home with Guilmon and Takato running behind him  
  
"I only been back 20 minutes and we already making a dash for Takw's home" Takato mumbles  
  
10 minutes later  
  
"MUM WE HOME" Takw calls out as he open the door  
  
"About time you two... who's this?" Takw's mum asked seeing Takato  
  
"This is Takato mum he been reborn as a Digimon" Takw tells his mum and she faints  
  
"Is she ok?" Takato asked  
  
"She fainted" Guilmon replied. Guilmon and Takw carry her to the sofa and place her down on it  
  
"Mum wake up" Takw calls out  
  
"I am up" she looks at Takato "That one shock that I never want to have again"  
  
"Sorry miss I should of not come..." Takato was about to leave when she said, "Your not going outside mister your staying here it freezing out there" she got up and closed the door  
  
"Dinner is on the table luckily I make a bit too much and you may stay and eat you must be hungry" she gave a warm smile  
  
"Thank you miss" Takato replied  
  
"Call me Janet," she said to Takato  
  
"What have we got to eat?" Guilmon asked  
  
"You got tomato soup and bread on the side" she replied "Oh I will not be in, in the morning I am helping out with Mr and Mrs Matsuda with the restocking in the bread shop" Janet said that and Takato sparked up at that  
  
"That my mum and dad" Takato tells Janet  
  
"You can't tell them who you are because the shock seeing you back from the would kill them" Janet gives the information to Takato  
  
"She is right Takato" Guilmon stopped eating and look at Takato  
  
"I understand, but it seems that I been away from them a whole day" Takato started to cry  
  
Now you mention that I almost died from slipping into the flood waters when I was 7, and that when Guilmon saved my life again Takw thought  
  
{*Flash back*}  
  
"Guilmon keep a eye on Takw for me I am going to help out with the rescuing theses floods are the worse ever we never had anything like this" Janet tells Guilmon and close the door  
  
"Takw! Now where did he go?" Guilmon looks around the house for him and see him looking out the window at the raging floods  
  
"Guilmon there lots of water how did it get in the city?" Takw asked  
  
"Please get away from the window you can fall" Guilmon ask Takw nicely  
  
"Ok I will" Takw jumps down and jump on Guilmon's back  
  
"I can't do this all the time you're getting heavy," Guilmon complained  
  
"Sorry about that" Takw gets off Guilmon's back and hug him  
  
"It ok I will be here for you" Guilmon looks at him with his yellow eyes and hug him tight  
  
Then the floor gives way and Takw falls into the cold water  
  
"GUILMON HELP" Takw cries out  
  
"I'm coming Takw" Guilmon jumps in and swim after Takw  
  
Guilmon swims fast as possible and about 5 minutes of swimming he gets Takw and brings him to a tree and put him in it. Guilmon get in it too and held Takw  
  
"I... I... and cold Guilmon" Takw sheaves  
  
"I will keep you warm" Guilmon rap his tail around Takw and hugged Takw closed to keep Takw warm "I will keep you safe Takw"  
  
2 hours pass as the water subside and Janet finds them sleeping in the tree  
  
"I better stay here till they wake up" Janet said quietly not to wake them  
  
{*End of Flash back*}  
  
"Takw you haven't touch your food are you ok" Janet asked her son  
  
"Yeah I am I was thinking back that all" Takw replies and start to eat  
  
"Guilmon which part was he thinking about?" Takato asked Guilmon  
  
"The floods of 2008. That when the whole city was flooded" Guilmon replied  
  
"Yes and that when Takw was almost killed, in only 2 years Takw almost die twice first when Devimon almost killed him and Guilmon saved him and the floods when the floor gave way and he almost drown, again Guilmon saves his life" Janet tells Takato what happened in only 5 years after his death  
  
"Takato why did you come back from the dead after 15 years past?" Guilmon asked  
  
"I have no idea" Takato tells Guilmon very confused how he was reborn  
  
"Takw you're not going out anymore today go to your room and do that homework" Janet commanded and Takw walked to his room with Guilmon close behind  
  
"Guilmon why don't we go out I like to talk about things" Takato asked  
  
"He follows the rules in the house Takato, he always stay close with Takw" Janet tell Takato "The other thing is lately there been evil Digimon appearing all over the city, then been over 100 people hurt be these attacks"  
  
"How long ago?" Takato asked  
  
"About 2 months now, Guilmon and Takw have took out 20 evil Digimon and 1 was a mega called Piedmon" Janet starts to explain to Takato the reborn Digimon "They some how merged into this holy knight called Holymon I was totally shock when that happened, I never seen a Digimon and a person merge into one powerful Digimon knight but the good thing is that Piedmon was taken care of" Janet final stopped not wanting to explain any more  
  
"So Guilmon has a new partner Takw, I am glad he had a friend and partner to keep him well. I also thank you for letting him in to your life's" Takato said happily and walked off into Takw's room  
  
I am glad too without Guilmon. I would never had this much help looking after Takw when he Grew up Janet thoughts with tears going down her face  
  
At a unknown location in the Digital world  
  
"Ok sir we reborn that kid Takato like you ordered," a dark figure said to his leader "Can you tell me why?"  
  
"In time my follower in time I will tell you why but at this time we will watch him" The Dark lord smiles "But you can send a rookie to attack him, send Dark Agumon lets see how he fairs"  
  
"Yes my lord. But why Dark Agumon?" he asked the Dark lord  
  
"YOU QUESTION MY ORDERS!" Dark load yells  
  
"No sir... I... am not... I... AHHHHHHHH" the dark figure blows into data  
  
"You are in second in command Puppetmon will you question me" Dark lord ask Puppetmon  
  
"No sir I will never. I see why you picked Dark Agumon my lord" Puppetmon replies  
  
"Good then. We will wait till the time is right to send him. For now lets watch what he does" Dark Lord looks at the screen and watches  
  
Back at Takw's home  
  
"Ah maths it so evil" Takw complained looking at the questions  
  
"I never went to school so I never learn it" Guilmon said cheerful  
  
"But I have teach you to do maths" Takato opened his trap  
  
"Pardon" Takw looked at Takato and then Guilmon "You liar. I would never guess you would lie to me about that"  
  
"TAKATO! Why did you tell him that?" Guilmon complained  
  
"I thought he already knew" Takato admitted  
  
"Oh ok you know maths and other stuff if I am right" Takw asked  
  
"Yes that right but not as much as you Takw" Takato admitted again  
  
"Ok back to this blasting maths" Takw complained, "How does it feel to be a Digimon Takato?" Takw asked  
  
"Ur... I smell more things now and it odd" Takato sniffed the air "I got this craving for bread and peanut too" Takato making Guilmon a bit hungry "I think I am becoming more like you Guilmon" Takato turning to Guilmon and looking at him with his yellow eyes "I think I need a walk" Takato left  
  
"Guilmon let him go" Takw put a hand on Guilmon's shoulder "Let him take a walk alone Guilmon this change in the world that took place when he was not around. He needs to catch up with the 15 years his been dead" Guilmon gave a look with his eyes that means 'Ok I will'  
  
At the park 20 minutes later  
  
Takato is walking down the path; passing an old lady who just gave a smile nothing more as he walked pasted It changed a lot. Not even that old lady is not scared of Digimon anymore  
  
Takato saw a lady with a Digimon he knew. "Renamon..." Takato called out  
  
"Guilmon I thought... that voice sounds different... Takato..." Renamon look at him shocked  
  
"Welcome back to the living goggle-head" Rika kissed Takato's snout making him blush I am glad I am red and can hide that I am blushing Takato thought  
  
"Rika are you still the Digimon Queen?" Takato asked  
  
"Yes I am thank you very much" Rika grinned  
  
"Takato do you know any Digimon attacks?" Renamon asks Takato which surprised him  
  
"I am not too sure... lets see... PYRO SPHERE" Takato fire a fireball out of his mouth at the rock witch blow it up to pieces  
  
"I guess so" Rika shielding herself from the pieces of rock  
  
"I see I got a challenge on my hands" Dark Agumon come out of the smoke  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" Rika asked Dark Agumon  
  
"I am Dark Agumon and I was sent to fight him," Dark Agumon points to Takato  
  
"Goggle-head why him, why don't you fight Renamon" Rika yells at Dark Agumon  
  
"Sorry lady I got orders to fight that Digimon only no others, so stand aside fox" Dark Agumon said calmly  
  
"Sorry Dark Agumon..." Renamon fly into a tree  
  
"You will not interfere Digimon," A dark voice says to Renamon  
  
"Let the fight begin then or are you a coward" Dark Agumon gives an evil look at Takato  
  
"Goggle-head be carefully" Rika asked Takato  
  
"I will Rika don't worry and you will PAY FOR HURTING RENAMON" Takato shouted at Dark Agumon and then Takato started to glow a huge blast of light shot engulf Takato and as the light faded a Growlmon stand in place  
  
"Takato..." Rika asked looking at the huge creation  
  
"It ok Rika it is Takato... but in this form call me Growlmon" Growlmon looked at Dark Agumon  
  
"Two can play at this game" Dark Agumon grinned  
  
"Takato... I mean Growlmon his got something up his sleeve" Rika called out  
  
"I know his going to Digivolve too" Growlmon responded  
  
"Dark Agumon Digivolve to... Dark Greymon. Now we can fight" Dark Greymon looks at Growlmon  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
Takato has meet his best friends and now he has to fight a Digimon who been ordered to attack Takato  
  
Who is the Dark lord who sent Dark Agumon to attack, why did he bring back Takato we will find out on the next chapter Takato or Growlmon... 


	3. Takato or Growlmon

Chapter 3  
  
Takato or Growlmon  
  
Both Dinosaurs clash claw and move around knocking trees down with their tails  
  
"PYRO BLASTER" Growlmon fires a giant fireball at Dark Greymon after pushing back from each other  
  
"DARK NOVA BLAST" Dark Greymon does his attack both hits in the middle and a huge blast of flames go in all directions engulfing the dinosaurs in the flames  
  
At Takw's home  
  
Takw sees the blast from his window and turns to his D-Arc  
  
"Damn, Guilmon lets go we need to get to the park there is a battle" Takw grape his D-Arc and his coat from the chair both make the way to the door  
  
"Let me guess a Digimon battle in progress" Janet give a look "Just be carefully Takw" she requested  
  
"I will mum I will" Takw tells his mum before leaving the house  
  
Back at the Park  
  
"Renamon are you ok?" Rika asked Renamon. Helping Renamon up and then Renamon grape Rika and jump clear from Growlmon's tail that almost hit them  
  
"Yes Rika but we need to keep our desistance from those two fighting" Renamon suggested  
  
"I have to agree with you there" Rika agreed as they watch the two stamps around blocking each others attacks  
  
"DRAGON SLASH" Growlmon knocks Dark Greymon into the ground hard  
  
"DARK NOVA BLAST" Dark Greymon fires another fireball out of his mouth and hits Growlmon hard and Takw came and saw where the Growlmon was heading for as he lost balance  
  
"Guilmon do your Pryo sphere on that Growlmon push him away from the barbed wire" Takw commanded  
  
"PRYO SPHERE" Guilmon does it and just in time Growlmon was knocked away from the barbed wire  
  
"Time to finish you off Growlmon" Dark Greymon walks up to Growlmon who was on the floor then Growlmon turned and look at Dark Greymon with a glare  
  
"PYRO BLASTER" Growlmon hits Dark Greymon so hard that it starts to turn Dark Greymon into data  
  
"AHHHHH NOOOOOO IT CAN'T BE" Final words of Dark Greymon before totally becoming data and floating away  
  
"Good job Takato" Rika calls out as she walked up to the Growlmon  
  
"IT GROWLMON NOT TAKATO" Growlmon shouts at her and stamp his foot on the ground hard almost stamping Rika  
  
"Goggle-head it me Rika" Rika call to the Growlmon walking away  
  
"Rika I think his becoming more of a Digimon and losing his human side" Renamon admits to Rika  
  
"I hope your wrong" Rika prays in her heart  
  
"Rika what happened to Takato?" Takw asked and Growlmon gets even madder  
  
"IT GROWLMON YOU HUMAN" Growlmon shouts in rage and knocks Takw into a tree with his tail  
  
"TAKW" Guilmon cries running to Takw. Growlmon just take one look and walks off  
  
"Guilmon go after him and try to get his memoirs back" Takw asks Guilmon. Guilmon nods and run off after him  
  
"I hope you know what you are doing glass-head" Rika helps Takw up. "I just don't want to lose him again" Rika fall on her knees and starts to cry  
  
"Rika he will be back as soon as Guilmon talks to him," Takw tells Rika  
  
"For a 17 year old, you have ways with words" Rika gives a smile  
  
"I just hope Guilmon can do it Rika" Renamon looks at Guilmon disappear into the bushes  
  
"We all hope so," Takw says to Renamon and they just stand there and wait  
  
Guilmon finds the Digimon sitting by the pond looking at the water  
  
Why are they calling me by that human name it Growlmon not Takato Growlmon thoughts and see Guilmon coming up "What do you want?" Growlmon said angrily  
  
"Takato it me Guilmon your friend" Guilmon tells Growlmon  
  
"For the last time it GROWLMON!!" Growlmon yells at Guilmon  
  
"Takatomon stop this it not like you to act like this" Guilmon snapped  
  
"That name you called me it before but when... my head hurts AHHH" Growlmon fall on his side and blacks out  
  
"TAKATO" Guilmon cries and run up to him  
  
In Takato's/Growlmon's mind  
  
"The Digimon mind is stronger then a humans mind" Growlmon says to Takato  
  
"It not it the same not stronger or wicker" Takato says to Growlmon  
  
"Yeah right a human mind is confusing then a Digimon's mind" Growlmon yells at Takato who was on a ledge out of range  
  
"Growlmon we share the same body we need to work as one not two sides" Takato yells back  
  
"Ha share I don't think so" Growlmon gives a grin "After your gone this body will only be mine no two sided thing anymore... PYRO BLASTER" The attack flies at Takato but this mist body appears and blocks it  
  
"You got to stop you two can't fight over this body. You have worse things to worry about like the evil Digimon that ordered you to be reborn" The mist tells them both and makes a bridge to each other  
  
"So we was reborn because this evil Digimon want us. But why?" Takato asks the mist  
  
"You took the question right out of my mouth" Growlmon admits  
  
"I have no idea all I know is that this has to stop you two need to work as one or the evil Digimon has already won the battle" The Mist tells them "Come to the centre of the bridge it will hold" They walk to the middle and then they merged into one again  
  
"I am in Growlmon form is that mean that I just... I feel the Digimon and human mind together thank you for helping me get this sorted out," Takato says to the mist "How did you get in my dream world anyway?"  
  
"I came because you are one in a million so good luck in the battle to come. The battle will come to you not the other way round now awake" The mist said awake and Takato wakes up looking at Guilmon  
  
"Guilmon... Thank you" Takato says to Guilmon  
  
"I am glad you got your memoirs back" Guilmon hug his arm  
  
"How do I Dedigivolve Guilmon?" Takato asked as he sat up and look down at Guilmon then remember something. Takato put his large Growlmon paw through his white hair and feels the two horns also "I think I will stay like this for a little while" Takato mumbles to himself  
  
"I don't really know Takato" Guilmon admitted  
  
"Takato so your back not that Growlmon that almost stomped me into the ground" Rika yelled out at Takato  
  
"I am sorry about that Rika" Takato gives a sad look with his Growlmon face  
  
"Oh... GOGGLE-HEAD CUT THAT OUT IT FREAKING ME OUT" Rika yells at him and grape a rock and throws at him and hits on the snout  
  
"Rika I am sorry... you never change even you are 15 years older then me in terms of me being dead for 15 years" Takato gets up with Guilmon on his head "Guilmon you mean stay on my head for a time but don't get use to doing it all the time" Takato tells Guilmon and Guilmon only gives a smile "Takw your D-Arc made a noise about 2 minutes after I was reborn" Takw pulls out the D-arc  
  
"I'll be look it got Guilmon and a Growlmon and the Growlmon is you Takato" Takw looks at Takato "That means I am a Tamer with two Digimon has there been anyone else?" Takw asks Rika  
  
"Not I know of. You're the first" Rika gives a unsure answer and look at Takato "Looks like you got a Tamer goggle-head that is glass-head"  
  
"Glass-head?" Takato looks at Takw and see the sun glasses "Oh I see he wears sun glasses on his head all the time"  
  
"Yes Goggles, you hit 10/10" Rika replied  
  
"Rika we better get going" Renamon says to Rika and Rika looks at the watch  
  
"Oh crap I have to go see you two idiots later" Rika calls out before leaving with Renamon  
  
"She still call me that" Takato sighs  
  
"Don't worry about it" Takw says to Takato and looks through the cards "here it is the Dedigivolve card. Only 5 of these was only made"  
  
"Will it turn me back into my rookie form?" Takato asks Takw  
  
"Yes it will Takato all I do is press this then slide this card through the reader and..." Takato cuts off Takw  
  
"I know Takw I was a Tamer. Guilmon's Tamer" Takato tells Takw  
  
"Ok sorry, man you need to control that Growlmon temper of yours" Takw tells Takato and Takato realised he did lose his temper  
  
"Can you stop talking try it on Takato" Guilmon complains at both talking to each other  
  
"Ok here it go" Takw slash the card through "DIGIMODIFY... DEDIGIVOLVE ACTIVED" After he said that Takato glowed and struck into Guilmon  
  
"Now this size is better" Takato smiles at Guilmon  
  
"I am glad your happy Takato" Guilmon hugged him  
  
"We better go back home my mum is worried that I came out to help out in the battle but you finished that Digimon before I came" Takw looks at Takato  
  
"That was the first time I took out a Digimon" Takato admitted and they started to walk off back to Takw's home  
  
At the Unknown location in the Digital World  
  
"So he won I knew he would" Dark lord grins  
  
"Sir you knew didn't you?" Puppetmon asked  
  
"Yes I did it only a test to see if he was ready for the big test" Dark lord looks at the screen "I will send you next to deal with the teenager and his partner Digimon"  
  
"Sir... They killed Piedmon... I will be dead if I attack them" Puppetmon tells the Dark lord and the Dark lord just looks at him  
  
"If you don't go I will kill you now" Dark lord says that and Puppetmon quickly dashed off  
  
"Now the real challenge will come my friends Muhahahaha" Dark lord laughs out as he press the button for the count down to the battle  
  
Back at Takw's home in Sunday morning  
  
"Morning Takw" Janet greets him as he walks into the kitchen and see Takato and Guilmon eating bread and peanut butter  
  
"Morning mum I hope there is something left for me" Takw walks up to the table and sits down  
  
"Yes dear, here you are" Janet gives him a plate of two sandwiches  
  
"Thanks mum" Takw starts to eat his breakfast  
  
"Before any of you three go out Takw has to finish off his maths" Janet tells them and gives a look at Takw  
  
"Ok mum ok I will do it and then can you go out" Takw asks  
  
"Yes you may..." Janet stops when she hears the door bell "Ok I'm coming" she opens the door and sees Rika and Henry with their Digimon "Come in"  
  
"Hi Goggle-head" Rika said to Takato  
  
"Hi Rika, what is it with calling me goggle-head I have no goggles on my head anymore" Takato says to Rika  
  
"So I will still call you it ok" She groaned  
  
"Takato I heard you Digivolved yesterday" Henry joined in the talk  
  
"Yeah and now let's fight to see who's better" Terriermon gets ready  
  
"Oh no you don't" Takw picks Terriermon up and shakes him  
  
"HHHHEEELLLLLLPPPPP HHHHHEEEEEENNNRRRRYYYYY" Terriermon cries out  
  
"Sorry bud I am staying out of this" Henry sits and watch Terriermon being shaken  
  
"You never learn Terriermon" Renamon quoted and Takw drops Terriermon like usually on the head  
  
"Takw I am off now see you later" Janet calls out and close the door  
  
"Urr Takw can I look at the D-Arc?" Takato asks and Takw hands it to him "I see that you are my tamer" see his stats on the D-Arc  
  
"Takato can you ever be Human again?" Guilmon asks  
  
"No he can't Guilmon. He was reborn as a Digimon so he a Digimon like you now" Takw answers Guilmon  
  
"So I am like a twin of Guilmon's now" Takato looks at Guilmon "I think I said that wrong I am another Guilmon but smaller then you Guilmon"  
  
"Yeah so you are, it doesn't matter your back and that all it counts" Guilmon hugs Takato  
  
"I am happy too Guilmon I just wish to see my family for one last time" Takato looks at Takw  
  
"Goggles you can't they will freak out if they know it you" Rika tells Takato  
  
"I see Rika, ok I will not go" Takato admits defeat  
  
Takw walks off to his room and starts on his homework while they talked  
  
"Takato I got this for you it some goggles" Rika hands Takato goggles and he put them around his neck  
  
"What do you think?" Takato asks the group  
  
"You look like a idiot" Terriermon started to laugh  
  
"No you don't Takato Terriermon is at it again" Henry quickly said after Terriermon  
  
"You look like the same old goggle-head but as a Digimon" Rika hugged him "and I missed you a lot" Rika starts to cry  
  
"Rika..." Takato looks at her crying "Rika please stop crying it not like you"  
  
"A lot has changed Takato" Henry tells Takato  
  
"I guess so but it hard to be..." Rika hits Takato across the head  
  
"Shut it Goggles" Rika shouts at him  
  
"Ok sorry that hurts" Takato rubs his head  
  
"You deserved it" Rika gets up from the table and get something out of the cupboard "Here some more bread goggles"  
  
"Thanks Rika" Takato eats the bread but stop when he smelled something and his eyes changed "There's a Digimon near by"  
  
"I can smell it too" Guilmon smells the Digimon  
  
"Oh damn it I got spotted on well time to have fun" Puppetmon looks at the group  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
Takato and his Digimon side are one. But now Puppetmon has come to attack  
  
What will happen to them wait till the next chapter Puppets are us... 


	4. Puppet Are Us

Chapter 4  
  
Puppets Are Us  
  
"Guilmon lets get Takw before that Digimon see us" Takato tells Guilmon under the table and they get out of the room before Puppetmon saw them  
  
"Now it time to have fun" Puppetmon fires a load of strings at Rika, Henry, Renamon and Terriermon  
  
"You will not get away with this" Rika shouted  
  
"Keep your voice down lady if you shout again I will get this Digimon here to hit you" Puppetmon grinned  
  
"The name is Renamon you wooden idiot" Renamon gave a look at Puppetmon  
  
"I am Puppetmon and you will march to the park" Puppetmon make the four walks out the door with him close behind  
  
"1, 2, 3, 4" Puppetmon joked as he made them do a army march to the park  
  
"Henry what level is Puppetmon at?" Rika whispered  
  
"A mega Rika" Henry whispered back  
  
"That all we need a Mega level Digimon" Terriermon groaned  
  
"Head drop" Puppetmon make Terriermon jump in the air and land on his head  
  
"OW" Terriermon rub his head and Puppetmon make him walk again with the rest  
  
"You like to say something lame again rabbet ears" Puppetmon joked  
  
"Rika his jokes are lamer then Terriermon's" Henry whispers and Rika gives a nod  
  
"Puppetmon who sent you to do this anyway" Renamon asked  
  
"Well I have no idea what his name is but we call him the Dark Lord and his the one that ordered this kid to be reborn as a Digimon" Puppetmon tells the group to much  
  
In Takw's room  
  
"Lets see 34 x 6 is..." Takw stops when he sees Takato and Guilmon hiding in the bathroom across the hall way  
  
"What are you two doing?" Takw asks them  
  
"We escaped from Puppetmon he has Henry, Rika, Terriermon and Renamon" Takato tells Takw  
  
"Yeah we need to Biomerge Takw if we have a chance to stop him" Guilmon says after Takato  
  
"Ok let's go" Takw grab his coat and rushed out the door with the two Dino- Digimon close behind  
  
"Ok lets do it Biomerge activate..." Takw yells putting the D-Arc in front of him  
  
"Guilmon Biomerge to... HOLYMON" a huge golden armoured knight Digimon with two swords and a shield on his back, comes from the light  
  
"Takato jump on my back I can run a lot faster then you can" Holymon tells Takato and Takato get on his shoulder, seconds later Holymon was running at high speed to the park  
  
Meanwhile in the park  
  
"I am going to make you lot match to death," Puppetmon says evilly as they matched on the spot in a army way  
  
"We can't do this much longer Renamon" Rika says slowly to Renamon  
  
"Just try and hold on" Renamon replies  
  
Then a blur cuts the strings and they fall on the ground breathing hard  
  
"Who did that?" Puppetmon asked looking around  
  
"Me" Holymon replies  
  
"Holy... mon no no no keep back PUPPET PUMMEL" Puppetmon throws his stick at Holymon and all Holymon did was blocked it with his shield  
  
"Try harder Puppetmon you put mega to shame" Holymon taunts  
  
"THAT IT" Puppetmon charges at Holymon  
  
"Ok JUSTICE BLADE" Holymon hits Puppetmon with both swords knocking him hard into a tree  
  
"I will never give in" Puppetmon yells and run at Holymon again  
  
"Fine HOLY INFORNO" Holymon set Puppetmon on fire and he runs back and forwards  
  
"AHHH HELP HELP I AM ON FIRE" Puppetmon cries  
  
"Here my last attack HOLY DARKNESS BEAM" Holymon fires a powerful beam at Puppetmon hits  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Puppetmon cries before bursting into data  
  
Holymon splits into two forms, Guilmon and Takw they walk up to the group and Takato is helping Rika on to her feet  
  
"Thank you goggle-head and thank you, you two" Rika says to Takato then Takw and Guilmon  
  
"Takw you Guilmon sure work as a good team" Takato says to Takw  
  
"We sure do" Takw agrees what Takato said to him  
  
"Takato can we talk while we walk around the park" Guilmon asks  
  
"Sure" Takato and Guilmon leave the others and walk towards Guilmon's house  
  
"Lets hear what they are going to say" Terriermon says to them but before any one could say anything Takw grab Terriermon and start shaking him  
  
"No we will not it rude" Takw says to Terriermon angrily  
  
"OOOOKKKKKKK PLEEEEAAAAASEEEEE STTTTTOOOPPPPP" Terriermon plied  
  
"Takw Terriermon his going to get sick if you do it anymore" Henry tells Takw and Takw lets go  
  
"Rika lets head back to your home" Renamon says to Rika  
  
"See you three later" Rika and Renamon walks off  
  
"I am going stay here till Takato and Guilmon return" Takw sits on the bench  
  
"Ok I am off to my sisters again to get some things and off home" Henry walks off with Terriermon on his shoulder  
  
*Meanwhile in Guilmon's house*  
  
"Takato what wrong?" Guilmon asked and Takato does not respond  
  
"Takato..." Guilmon says to Takato  
  
"I am becoming more Digimon Guilmon, I don't how long till I only feel what you feel" Takato looks to the ground  
  
"Takato you are who you are no one can take that away only you can" Guilmon gives Takato a hug  
  
"Thank you Guilmon... I am just a child ate I?" Takato look at Guilmon  
  
"You was Reborn... oh no you don't your not calling me that Takato you and my friend" Guilmon realise what Takato was going to say next  
  
"I just... *holds his head and seconds later* ...Dad" Takato says to Guilmon  
  
"Takato it me Guilmon your friend from your last life" Guilmon grab Takato by the shoulders and look at him in the eyes "No..."  
  
"What wrong Dad are you ok?" Takato asks  
  
"What is your name?" Guilmon asks slowly  
  
"My name is... *Thinks* Guilmon" Takato answers in a child voice  
  
"No it Takato not Guilmon, snap out of it" Guilmon looks at Takato's eyes  
  
"Takato? That a human name I am a Digimon not a human Dad" Takato gets confused  
  
"Takato snap out of it" Guilmon hits Takato across the face  
  
"OW DAD WHAT WAS THAT FOR" Takato whines  
  
"Sorry Takato I thought it might help recover your memoirs" Guilmon wipes the tears off Takato's face and thought of something "Takatomon you need to remember your life"  
  
"That sounds better then Takato, dad" Takatomon cheers like a little kid and Guilmon sighs  
  
"I think the Digimon mind got the better of you Takatomon" Guilmon says sadly  
  
"Urr... what do you mean by that dad?" Takatomon asks  
  
"Never mind Takatomon" Guilmon says to Takatomon  
  
"Ok Dad, can I play in the park?" Takatomon asks  
  
"Ok just be carefully" Guilmon watch Takatomon run outside and thinks what happen to Takato's mind?  
  
Takatomon runs and almost hitting Takw who was waiting for him and Guilmon  
  
"Takato watch where you are going and is Guilmon coming" Takw says to Takatomon  
  
"It Takatomon and dad is in his home thinking see you a bit later I am going to the pond to have fun" Takatomon runs off leaving a stun Takw  
  
"Dad? Takato thinks Guilmon is his dad, now something is wrong" Takw gets up and walks to Guilmon's house and found Guilmon worried  
  
"Takw, Takato is gone there is only a child left, not any child a Guilmon child" Guilmon starts to cry  
  
"We will get his memoirs back Guilmon" Takw try to cheer him up  
  
"No good his Digimon mind has taken over Takw, there is only Takatomon now and he thinks I am his dad" Guilmon gets up and walk outside to see Takatomon playing in the pond "If you see he now does not know the rights or wrongs now"  
  
"Poor Takato" Takw says to himself "Guilmon you are in charge of Takato till we find a way to bring back his memoirs"  
  
"Ok Takw... WHAT! Have you lost your mind his Takato not Takatomon and not my son" Guilmon look at Takw  
  
"I am sorry Guilmon but just play alone till we can help him," Takw tells Guilmon and Guilmon nods his head  
  
"Ok Takw I will... I will go and get him" Guilmon walks to the pond "Takatomon come on get out of the pond we going to Takw's home right now"  
  
"Oh dad I am having fun" Takatomon gets out of the pond and look at Guilmon "Dad why are you crying?"  
  
"I am just sad you lost all those memoirs" Guilmon replies wiping his tears off his face  
  
"Guilmon, Takato... mon lets go" Takw says to them  
  
"Ok Takw" Guilmon replies  
  
"Dad... which way is it to Takw's house I forgot" Takatomon admitted  
  
"Just follow me and Guilmon, Takatomon" Takw sighs and they make their way back  
  
Lunchtime at Takw's  
  
"Takatomon you are going to be sick of you don't slow down" Guilmon tells Takatomon which is eating very fast  
  
"Dad... this... food... is great..." Takatomon said in between each bite  
  
"Guilmon you told me you ate like that when Takato made you *looks at Takatomon* not you Takatomon" Takw said 'not you Takatomon' Takatomon went back to eating  
  
"Takatomon please slow down" Guilmon asked again  
  
"Ok Dad I will" Takatomon smiled  
  
"Guilmon keep Takatomon out of trouble while I do my homework" Takw requested  
  
"Ok Takw I will keep him out of trouble" Guilmon replied  
  
"Dad I will not get in trouble I promise" Takatomon plied  
  
"Sorry but I did with Takato and I got in trouble still so I will be with you if you go outside this building" Guilmon says to Takatomon and Takatomon's bat like ears drooped "That will not work Takatomon"  
  
"I tried" Takatomon admitted, "Dad is there anything to do then?"  
  
"You can watch some TV" Guilmon answered  
  
"TV... why TV? Why can't we go outside and you help me train to be as strong as you?" Takatomon asked  
  
"Ok we will but you stay close to me all the time then" Guilmon told Takatomon  
  
"I will Dad" Takatomon replied  
  
"I... never mind lets go" Guilmon gave up and walk out the house with Takatomon close be hide  
  
In the Park  
  
"Hi Guilmon, Takato" Renamon appeared. Guilmon pulled Renamon away from Takatomon so he can't hear them talk  
  
"Takato's mind gone totally Digimon he thinks I am his Dad so call him Takatomon till we find a way to get him back ok" Guilmon tells Renamon and she take a look at Takatomon and look at Guilmon  
  
"Ok Guilmon thank for telling me" Renamon walk back to Takatomon  
  
"Takatomon you like to train?" Renamon asked  
  
"Ok what about dad?" Takatomon asked and Renamon kept in check not to laugh what Takatomon called Guilmon  
  
"I will watch you two" Guilmon sat on the bench and watch them looking at him  
  
"Fine Guilmon" Renamon replied  
  
In Takw's Room  
  
Maths I really hate maths but it has to be done Thought Takw as he did his maths work  
  
Poor Takato losing his human mind just like that, I wish I could help him, but it is kind of funny Takato calling Guilmon dad... Takw's thoughts are broken by a noise  
  
"Hello is anyone there" Takw calls as he walk to the living room and seeing Impmon sitting on the chair watching TV "Impmon what the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Your mum Janet said it ok for me to be here phone her and you will see I am not lying" Impmon says to Takw  
  
"I believe you because mum never lie" Takw replied  
  
"Sit join me," Impmon asks  
  
"Why not got nothing else to do" Sit on the sofa and start to watch TV  
  
In a unknown location in the Digital World  
  
"DAMN THIS TO HELL" Dark lord throws the remote at one of the screens "This is not working to plan"  
  
"Sir I got the stuff you asked for," Datamon says as he walks into the chamber  
  
"Better be good news if not get out" Dark lord tells Datamon  
  
"Well sir the thing is that Takato's human mind has switched off" Datamon says to Dark lord  
  
"Perfect now he will not remember me, because I was the one to kill him" Dark lord smiles "Send one Digimon to spy on him"  
  
"Yes my lord" Datamon says as he close the doors  
  
"HAHAHAHA this is going better then planed now, Takato prepare to die" Dark lord laughs evilly  
  
End of Chapter 4  
  
Takato's human has shut down and now he thinks Guilmon is his dad.  
  
What has the Evil Dark Lord got planed for Takato(mon?)?  
  
We will find out on the next chapter Father and Son...  
  
Authors notes: Sorry of the delay on the next Chapter but it will be some time before I will update again so keep a eye out for a update on: - The Times of Sad and Happiness 


	5. Father and Son

Chapter 5 Father and Son  
  
Later that day in Takw's home  
  
"Mum is that you?" Takw calls out hearing the door shut  
  
"Yes it is" Janet calls back "I am about to start dinner"  
  
"Ok mum" Takw went back to watching TV with Impmon  
  
"Hi Janety" Impmon calls out  
  
"Oh hello Impmon" Janet looked around the corner and saw him sitting there "How long have you been here?" Janet asked  
  
"About 4 hours watching TV with Takw" Impmon admitted and Janet looked at Takw  
  
"I have done the homework mum," Takw answered and Janet gave a nod "Mum how long till dinner ready?"  
  
"I haven't even started it and I am making dinner for 5 you know" Janet tells Takw  
  
"Sorry mum" Takw gave a small smile  
  
"Anyway where are Takato and Guilmon?" Janet asked  
  
"Takato huh his died" Impmon looked surprised what Janet said  
  
"Nope his was reborn as a Guilmon" Takw looked at Impmon with his jaw open  
  
"No... way it not true... it just can't be" Impmon looked at them  
  
"But he thinks his Guilmon's son" Takw said and then Janet and impmon burst out laughing  
  
Then Guilmon and Takatomon walked in  
  
"Where have you been then?" Janet asked  
  
"My dad been helping me train" Takatomon tells Janet and she looked at Guilmon and then Takatomon  
  
"Ok why are you calling Guilmon dad, Takato?" Janet asked  
  
"I am Takatomon not Takato and his my dad that's that" Takatomon snapped  
  
"Takatomon! You don't yell at Janet she only asked a question that all" Guilmon told Takatomon off  
  
"I am sorry dad, I... I... am sorry Janet I should for not yell at you" Takatomon looked at the ground with sadness  
  
"Oh great that all we need another child pineapple head" Impmon sighed  
  
"Impmon you never quit with name calling don't you?" Janet asked  
  
"Ok I will tell you I like doing it" Impmon replied  
  
"Ok I get the point no more till you eaten ok" Janet asked  
  
"Ok Janety it a deal" Impmon agreed  
  
Janet went into the kitchen and started on dinner  
  
"What are you watching Takw?" Takatomon asked  
  
"Nothing much is on Takatomon" Takw answered  
  
"Oh I am already getting bored" Takatomon complained  
  
"Takatomon stop complaining" Guilmon asked Takatomon  
  
"Dad what can we do to... *sniffs* ...mmm yummy I can smell that food cooking" Takatomon's mouth watered  
  
"I can too but this is not the point you have complained for the last 3 hours..." Guilmon stops and think back "Urr... forget about that last part, I was just as bad as you when I was your age" guilmon admitted  
  
"Where you dad?" Takatomon asked with some interest  
  
"Takatomon what do you remember anyway?" Guilmon asked and hoped he remember something  
  
"Urr... I think I remember till... I was hatched and asked Takw something and so on" Takatomon said and Guilmon had tears come down his eyes "Dad are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah I am... son" Guilmon finally said 'son'  
  
"Guilmon did you..." Takw got cut off by Takatomon  
  
"Dad did Takw, he call me son" Takatomon cheered  
  
"Oh great news lets forget this and wait till the food is ready," Impmon mumbled  
  
"Dinner ready and Takatomon and Guilmon walk to the table not run" Janet said to them before made a dash  
  
"OK Janet" Guilmon gave a nod and walked to the table as Janet dished up the food and everyone looked at the food with mouths opened "Can you lot shut does mouths you are over watering the table"  
  
"No we not" Takatomon said to Janet  
  
"It a figure of speech son" Guilmon said to Takatomon  
  
"Oh... sorry about it" Takatomon gave a sad look  
  
"Oh... ok ok ok I accept here eat up" Janet just watch the three Digimon dive into the food  
  
"Ok... mum lets eat in the living room ok" Takw said to his mum and they went into the living room and ate their Dinner away from the three overdrive eating Digimon  
  
Meanwhile in the unknown place in the Digital world  
  
"How is it going?" Dark lord asked Datamon  
  
"It's going well my lord" Datamon reported, "It will take 5 more days till DarkGuilmon is ready"  
  
"Good, take the time there is no rush for my Digimon to be created" Dark lord smiled and watched Guilmon and Takatomon eating at the table  
  
Meanwhile at Hypno's  
  
Yamaki is looking at the work Rika done  
  
"Good work Rika" Yamaki looked at the report "This part is odd, Takato is reborn as a Digimon, now that something" Yamaki stopped looking at the report and got up, looked out the window "After we shut down the Dome room, we never kept track on wild Digimon"  
  
"Yamaki I think it is needed again, we been attacked by evil Digimon, like they been sent by someone the last one almost killed me, Henry, Terriermon and Renamon" Rika told Yamaki  
  
"I'll be, what was the Digimon that attacked you?" Yamaki asked Rika  
  
"Puppetmon sir" Rika replied and he looked at her shocked  
  
"That a mega Digimon, now I will get Hpyno's main core back online" Yamaki walked off to Riley and Trilly office  
  
Yamaki walks in to their office  
  
"Oh no not more paper work" Trilly looked at Yamaki  
  
"No, you two are back to your normal jobs, Hypno's core is coming back online we been attacked for the last 2 months and the last two was Mega Digimon" Yamaki told them both  
  
"That means someone is behind this" Riley stood up  
  
"Yes that what me and Rika Believe" Yamaki told them  
  
"Ok sir we on the job" Trilly and Riley walked off to the Hypno's Dome room  
  
Yamaki walks back to his office  
  
"Rika the Dome room is back online go and help them out with the new program ok" Yamaki asked  
  
"Yes Yamaki I will help them, I think we got a big battle ahead of us" Rika said to Yamaki and then walking off to the Dome room  
  
Later that night in Takw's home  
  
"Goodnight Impmon" Janet said as he walked out the front door  
  
"See you later Janety" Impmon smiled and walked off down the street  
  
"Ok you three off to bed" Janet said to the three "I hope you two get a goodnight sleep"  
  
"We will Janet" Guilmon said before yawning  
  
"Dad *yawn* I am not sleepy" Takatomon complained and Yawned again  
  
"Takatomon young Digimon need their sleep trust me I done it a few times and I was completely tied the next day" Guilmon said to Takatomon  
  
"Ok then" Takatomon walks up to the bed, laid in it and went to sleep. Guilmon and Takw looked at each other before leaving the room and going into the living room  
  
"We need to help Takato Takw" Guilmon plied  
  
"I know Guilmon, but we have no clue how this happened to him, we need to find out more about what caused it" Takw tells Guilmon  
  
"Agree on you there Takw, but lets get so sleep before Janet tells us off" Guilmon said to Takw and they walked off to the room and settled down. Guilmon slept beside Takatomon and Takw dozed off in his chair and falling on the floor beside them. Guilmon looked at him and smiled and put a arm around Takw and went to sleep  
  
At the Unknown location in the Digital World  
  
"I see Guilmon look at Takw as a friend, I think we can get the Transformation Gun ready..." Dark lord get cuts off  
  
"MY LORD WE GOT TROUBLE" Datamon ran into his chamber  
  
"What do you mean?" Dark lord groaned  
  
"The Hypno's chamber is back online if we turn Takw into a Digimon they will track us here" Datamon explained  
  
"Ok then we will keep it on hold till we can shut down that Dome" Dark lord groaned again and watch them sleep  
  
"Sir if you like good news we found out that one of them is Rika, my lord" Datamon said to Dark lord  
  
"Ok that is good news how about we send her old friend Ice Devimon tomorrow" Dark lord started to laugh  
  
Morning at Takw's  
  
Guilmon and Takw was still a sleep, but Takato or Takatomon was sitting on the chair, drawing pictures while he wait for them to wake up. His drawing pictures to past the time and Janet open the door slowly and see Takato or Takatomon drawing  
  
"Takatomon do you like some breakfast?" Janet whispered to Takato or Takatomon  
  
"It Takato, Janet. I had this odd dream I was calling Guilmon dad... or was it a dream?" Takato looked at Janet with some confusion  
  
"You remembered" Janet said happily "I don't know how but I am glad"  
  
"I seem to think Guilmon still my dad, my mind hurts a bit" Takato rubbed his head with his paw "I don't know if I should call him Guilmon or dad, my head hurts more"  
  
"Don't worry Takato come and eat and leave the two to sleep" Janet said to Takato and we walked off to the kitchen with his drawings in his paws "I wonder what he drew" Janet looked at one of them that he left on the desk. It showed a Guilmon drawing, not in colour but it look like someone drew it from years of drawing. "Wow his a good drawer for a kid who been through a lot in 3 days" she said to herself as she walked to the kitchen  
  
"Pineapple head are you still thinking that Guilmon is your father" a voice said  
  
"Oh how did you get here Impmon?" Janet sighed  
  
"I have my ways Janety" Impmon grinned  
  
"Impmon, I am not pineapple head, I am Takato and I am still having problems thinking if Guilmon is my dad or not, my brain is in overdrive" Takato said in one breath  
  
"Whoa, ok Takato ok I am sorry" Impmon said in a panicle tone  
  
"Mum..." Takw calls out "I don't feel to good" He walks into the kitchen  
  
"What wrong with your skin colour it not meant to be blue" Janet gasped at the skin colour on his arms and Guilmon came in  
  
"Why do you smell like a bit like a Digimon Takw?" Guilmon asked  
  
"I don't know I feel sick and..." Takw collapses on the floor  
  
"Takw!" Janet jump out of chair and help Takw up on his feet with Guilmon's and Takato's help  
  
"Guilmon... dad... My head still in overdrive still" Takato admitted  
  
"Don't worry Takato we need to help Takw first" Guilmon, Takato and Janet take Takw to his room and lay him in his bed then the blue colour vanished without a trace  
  
"Now this is scary what happen to that colour on his arms?" Janet asked  
  
"He smell as a human again Janet what ever did it seems to disappear as fasts as it appeared" Guilmon said to Janet  
  
Meanwhile at the Unknown Location in the Digital world  
  
"Damn it was not powerful to turn him into a Digimon power up the device for one more try" Dark lord said to Datamon  
  
"On it sir it will take 2 hours to be fully powered" Datamon said to Dark lord  
  
"You have 1 hour to power it up no more then that" Dark lord told Datamon  
  
"But sir he will remember who he is" Datamon warned Dark lord  
  
"So what do it in one hour or your data dust, DO YOU GET ME" Dark lord hits his fist on the table hard  
  
"Yes my lord I will fire it in 1 hour" Datamon started to power up the device  
  
"Now let see how you fare as a Digimon Takw" Dark lord laughs out  
  
Back in Takw's home  
  
"Takato I was sad yesterday and now I am happy that you remembered your past life" Guilmon hugged him  
  
"I am happy too but I am still confused, what do you what me to call you Guilmon or dad I can't make my mind up" Takato said to Guilmon  
  
"I don't mind what you call me, at least we still together, that all that matters Guilmon start to cry  
  
"Don't cry please I am happy too" Takato cries as well  
  
"Mum can I have some water?" Takw asks  
  
"Here you go" Janet hands him it and he drinks the water and hand the glass back  
  
"Thank you mum" Takw smiles  
  
1 hour later in the unknown location in the Digital world  
  
"Fire the device" Dark lord grins at the screen  
  
"Firing NOW!" Datamon shuts and a beam of light hits Takw and blind the screen and Janets eyes from view  
  
End of Chapter 5  
  
Takato or Takatomon is in a confused state and Guilmon helps out in anyway possible  
  
Takw has been hit be the beam, what Digimon will Takw turn into?  
  
Find out on the next chapter Takw's worst nightmare... 


	6. Takw's Worse Nightmare

Chapter 6  
  
Takw's Worst Nightmare  
  
In Hypno's Doom Room  
  
"Sir we picked up a energy pulse from the Digital world but it disappeared to fast" Trilly gives the coordinates for the pulse hit  
  
"Is that Takw's home?" Yamaki asked and hoping it was no  
  
"Yes sir it came from the Digital world..." Riley paused and look at the a message appear "Sir look"  
  
"What the hell" Yamaki looked at the message 'Rika and Renamon are captioned by Ice Devimon and I the Dark lord will realise them only if you give me Takw and you will not find Ice Devimon so give me him as soon as possible and they will be freed'  
  
"Sir what do we do?" Trilly asked  
  
"We do what he asks, call Janet now" Yamaki says angrily  
  
Meanwhile in Takw's room  
  
Takw keeps himself hidden under his bed covers, not wanting to let Guilmon see him  
  
"Takw why are you hiding under your bed covers?" Guilmon asked  
  
"Please don't look at me," Takw begged  
  
"I would not if you don't want me to it ok talk to me" Guilmon sat in the chair and closed his eyes  
  
In the background Janet is talking to someone on the phone  
  
"Guilmon I don't know what to say" Takw came out of his covers and got off his bed and went to Guilmon and tap him on the leg "Guilmon open your eyes"  
  
Guilmon opened his eyes and looked down "Your... your... a blue digi... digi... Digimon what did this to you?" Guilmon went into totally shock  
  
"I don't know what did this, but all I know is that this beam hit me and I became this" Takw jumped on to the chair "One thing is that I am now half your size and plus I think I became a Veemon"  
  
"Can you still use your D-Arc?" Guilmon asked  
  
"Lets try it and find out" Takw grab is D-Arc and a hyper wing card  
  
"Ok I am ready Takw" Guilmon tells Takw  
  
"Ok here goes nothing... DIGIMON MODIFIED... HYPER WINGS ACTIVATED" in seconds of Takw doing it Guilmon had white wings appear on his back  
  
"Look like you are still my tamer" Guilmon said and Takw gave a sigh of relief  
  
"And your friend Guilmon" Takw quoted and Guilmon smiled  
  
"Dad what going on in here... oh I said dad didn't I?" Takato looked at Guilmon and all he did was nod  
  
"Don't worry Takato at least you are yourself... in a way" Guilmon said to Takato  
  
"Thanks dad..." Takato looked down  
  
"Don't worry Takato it ok to call me dad or Guilmon I don't really mind because I know you have your memoirs" Guilmon gave a smile that meant a lot to Takato  
  
"Takw how are you?" Takato asked  
  
"I feel different, but then that I am ok" Takw said to Takako, Takw jumps off the chair, land wrong and fell flat on his face "OW I need to take it a bit easier and not to rush things"  
  
"Here let me help you up" Takato helps Takw up  
  
"Thanks Takato, I still haven't got use to this" Takw admitted  
  
"Takw, Rika and Renamon have been taken by Ice Devimon and only will free them if you give your self in Takw" Janet said in a sad tone  
  
"I will go then" Takw started to walk to the door  
  
"Takw here use this card it might help you, I found it before hanging up the phone" Janet gave him the card  
  
"It a Digiarmourevolve card... it also show the digegg of courage" Takw looked at it and realised "That mean I..."  
  
"Yes even someone did this to you... you can" She smiled  
  
"Ok Guilmon and Takato I will need you for this as well" Takw called to them and they ran to the park  
  
In the park  
  
"Listen when Takw comes I will let go of you two as my word" Ice Devimon said to Rika and Renamon  
  
"You never will and who ever brought you back from the dead is a fool because Guilmon will kill you again even it been over 15 years since you died" Rika grinned after saying that  
  
"Oh shut up you human" Ice Devimon yelled at her  
  
"Oh a nasty temper like always Ice Devimon" Renamon smiled too  
  
"OH STOP SMILING YOU ARE FREAKING ME OUT" Ice Devimon shouted at them "The Dark lord said if I do this I will become second in command"  
  
"Who is this Dark lord?" Rika asked. To try find out who is this Dark lord  
  
"I think it is... what am I doing? You clover young lady" Ice Devimon looked at her with fiery eyes  
  
"I am here now let them go" a voice called out  
  
"Show yourself" Ice Devimon ordered  
  
"Ok I will" Takw came out of the bushes and that when Rika and Renamon's jaws dropped  
  
"Your not Takw, you're a Veemon" Ice Devimon looked him  
  
"I am Takw your boss turn me into a Veemon" Takw told Ice Devimon  
  
"Ok then you are here and they are free" Ice Devimon lets go of Rika and Renamon. He walks to Takw and Takw grins "Now what?" Ice Devimon asked angrily  
  
"I got a surprise" Takw showed a card "Now you have a fight in your hands" Takw showed his D-Arc in the other clawed blue scale hand "DIGIMODIFIE ACTIVATE... DIGIARMOUREVLOVE"  
  
Digiarmourevaluation...  
  
"NO WAY A HUMAN TURN DIGIMON IS ARMOUR DIGIVOLVING NO WAY" Ice Devimon covered his face from the flames around Takw. The flames died down and Ice Devimon looked at the Digimon that came out of the flames "I CAN'T BELEAVE IT"  
  
"Rika, Renamon get behind me," Takw said in a adult tone  
  
"You look good Takw" Renamon said to Takw and made him blush a bit  
  
"I don't how this happened but you sound more my age then your age Takw" Rika looked him in the eyes  
  
"Ok lets stop the chatting and deal with him" Takw told them "Takato, Guilmon NOW" Two fireballs hit Ice Devimon on both sides hard  
  
"Ahh I should of knew it was a trap" Ice Devimon cried in pain  
  
"FLAME FIST" Takw launch 3 fireballs at Ice Devimon knocking him into a tree hard  
  
"AHHHHH" Ice Devimon cried in pain "ICE CLAW" Ice Devimon hits Takw and knocks him to the ground  
  
"TAKW!" Rika and Renamon yell as they run to him  
  
"I am ok" Takw groaned as he got up  
  
"We need to work as a team Takw" Renamon tells him  
  
What am I doing? That nightmare I had it happening my Flamedramon mind is taking control  
  
{*Flash back in Takw's Nightmare*}  
  
"Where am I is this a dream or is this real?" Takw looks around  
  
"It a nightmare of you becoming a Flamedramon" A Flamedramon figure appeared  
  
"Keep away from me, I am Takw not Flamedramon" Takw make a run for it in this park like land  
  
"You will never escape me" Flamedramon appeared in front of him  
  
"KEEP AWAY" Takw shouted at the Digimon  
  
"No you will become Flamedramon nothing more" Flamedramon walked towards Takw  
  
"How about this both minds work as one" Takw suggested stepping back  
  
"Two minds working together now that a vaccine idea" Flamedramon stopped and look at Takw "I never seen a human mind as well vaccine of you and I agree" Flamedramon walks and merge with Takw  
  
"AHHHHHHHH" Takw screams and the nightmare ends  
  
(*End of Flash Back of Nightmare*}  
  
"TAKW SNAP OUT OF IT HIS COMING TO ATTACK" Renamon yells at Takw snapping him out of the Flash Back  
  
"We will work together as a team to take him out," Takw said in an odd tone  
  
"Takw you sound like the Flamedramon the Digimon of courage" Renamon looked at him  
  
"Because I have both Flamedramon and Takw minds, they are one, my nightmare told me that" Takw told Renamon  
  
"So lets work as a team and take Ice Devimon out" Renamon looked at Flamedramon and they both kicked Ice Devimon into a tree and went through it  
  
"YOU WILL DIE NOW" Ice Devimon went for them  
  
"Diamond Storm!"  
  
"Flame Fist!"  
  
Both attacks hit hard and before Ice Devimon turned into data he called out "I WILL BE BACK TO KILL YOU"  
  
"Nice one you two" Rika said to Renamon and Takw  
  
"We work well as a team" Renamon looked at Takw in the eyes "You have beautifully red eyes, may I call you Flamedramon" Renamon Whispers to Takw and made Takw blush  
  
"What are you whispering Renamon?" Rika looked at her  
  
"Nothing much" Renamon walked by Takw and eyed him  
  
"What...?" Takw looked at Rika and the two Dino Digimon  
  
"Nothing much but I see you finally hit a soft spot," Rika tells Takw  
  
"What are you talking about?" Takw asked nervously  
  
"I know what I saw and you can't hide it from me" Rika smiled  
  
Takw glowed and turned back to his human form  
  
"Your back as a human" Takato said looking at Takw  
  
"I guess so but I still got mine and Flamedramon's mind in me" Takw admitted  
  
"I smell Flamedramon in you" Guilmon took a sniff "and you I smell too"  
  
"Renamon is looking at you Takw" Takato whispered and Takw turned saw she was and Renamon looked away quickly and hid her blush from him  
  
"I will be back home in a while tell mum don't worry about me I will be home before 6pm ok you two" Takw told them and walked off  
  
"Ok lets go back to Takw's home," Takato said to Guilmon and they walked off  
  
Renamon his a human not a Digimon, or is he a Digimon now with the power to become Flamedramon and Takw the human Rika thought, Rika walks off to Hypno's  
  
"Renamon can I asked you something?" Takw asked standing besides her not looking at her face  
  
"Go ahead Flamedramon" Renamon said to Takw  
  
"I like to know what did I do for this respect to come?" Takw asked nervously  
  
"You look good as a Digimon and you are a good fighter as well," Renamon admitted  
  
"I... I... think... I don't know what to say" Takw looked at her  
  
"Say nothing, but I ask you this can we have a monk battle?" Renamon looked at him  
  
"Urr... I don't know how I turn back into a human in the first place," Takw nervously said to Renamon  
  
"I think I know how to" Renamon throw a punch and at that second he became Flamedramon and blocked it  
  
"Now that what I call unfair" Takw stepped back a bit  
  
"It worked didn't it?" Renamon asked and he looked at himself  
  
"Well yes it did, but next time warn me if you are going to try something like that" Takw told Renamon  
  
"Oh cool it are we going to have a monk battle or not?" Renamon got into a battle stage  
  
"Fine" Takw got ready too  
  
8pm at Takw's home  
  
"WHERE THE HELL IS HE!?" Janet loses her temper  
  
"Janet calm down please," Takato asked slowly  
  
"Ok sorry but I am worried where is he?" Janet asked  
  
"His... urr... talking to Renamon" Guilmon said to Janet  
  
"Oh ok thank you for telling me that" Janet looked at Guilmon  
  
Takw walks in with Renamon laughing and joking  
  
"Oh so your back to normal, do you know your food is cold and you have school in the morning and..." Janet gets cut off  
  
"Sorry mum I forgot I was having to much fun" Takw looked at Renamon  
  
"See you later Flamedramon" Renamon said before closing the door and walking down the street  
  
"Flamedramon?" Janet looked at Takw  
  
"Urr mum I became a Flamedramon and help save Renamon and Rika with help from Guilmon and Takato" Takw explained some what had happened  
  
"Oh ok that alright then" Janet smiled  
  
"Thank you mum"  
  
In the unknown location in the Digital world  
  
"NOT AGAIN THIS IS THE THRID TIME!" Dark lord went into a super red rage  
  
"Sir I got news from Ice Devimon" Datamon calls out and the Dark lord looked at Datamon  
  
"Well tell me" Dark lord calmed down  
  
"Takw is a Digimon sir even his a human now" Datamon gave the info  
  
"Now that news to my ears good job and promote Ice Devimon to command of the defence force of this fortress" Dark lord demanded Datamon to do it  
  
"Yes my lord" Datamon walked off to his labs  
  
"Devimon come here" Dark lord asked Devimon  
  
"Yes sir" Devimon came into the Dark lords chamber "What you like me to do?"  
  
"Do you remember this person?" Dark lord turn a screen on and showed a picture of Takw  
  
"That the kid that I attacked 12 years ago and that red dino that turn me into data when I hit that wired fence..." Devimon looked at the screen with revenge in his eyes "I will kill him for good"  
  
"Good then you will go when Takw is at school, Guilmon will be on his own" Dark lord smiled  
  
"So that red dinosaur Digimon is called Guilmon very well his dead tomorrow... but is that another Guilmon?" Devimon pointed at Takato  
  
"That the one we reborn his not as strong as Guilmon don't worry about it they are good as dead" Dark lord grinned  
  
"Good because I like to kill them" Devimon laughed out lord and the Dark lord joined in laughing  
  
In Takw's room 11pm  
  
Takw stayed awake as everyone went to sleep about 30 minutes ago he sits in the chair looking out the window  
  
What am I doing? Why am I feeling like this? I am not a Digimon, then why do I feel like I am missing something now after fighting with Renamon? Takw thought of question after question till he had it and opened the window  
  
I am going to regret this Takw looked down and jumped out the window and when he landed, he became Flamedramon again, whoa this is getting a bit easily to transform into Flamedramon now  
  
Takw jumped on to a roof and jumped towards Rika's home. Jumping on roof to roof till someone jumped pass him both of them stopped on each end of the building roof  
  
"Renamon..." Takw turned around  
  
"Why are you still awake Takw?" Renamon asked, "You know someone your age should not be up this late"  
  
"Renamon it sounds like you care about me" Takw look at Renamon  
  
"I... what?" Renamon looked at Takw  
  
"I came to find you anyway and I... urr..." Takw tried to think how to say it to Renamon  
  
"I see you have feelings for me now and that your Digimon side" Renamon said that and Takw blushed  
  
"Yes..." Takw admitted  
  
"I never seen someone but Rika care for me" Renamon admitted "can I ask you something?" Renamon asked  
  
"Yes you may Renamon" Takw grated Renamon's request  
  
"Do you love me?" Renamon asked and looked him in the eyes and Takw took a deep breath and said...  
  
End of Chapter 6  
  
The Dark lord is getting madder as each time his plans fail and now the Dark lord has planed a master plan  
  
What is the master plan that the Dark lord is planning?  
  
What will Takw say to Renamon's question?  
  
We will find out next time on the next chapter The Time Has Come...  
  
Authors notes: I have done a lot to take my time on this story and make it my best ever... even for some small grammar problems and spelling, but in all and all it my best ever.  
  
I will promise to complete this story and I will keep my word on it.  
  
I hope the people who read my story like it and please Review when your finished reading the chapters  
  
I give my thanks to RayD, Tsunami Wave and Blackout12 for giving me tips how to make a great story 


	7. The Time Has Come

Chapter 7  
  
The Time Has Come  
  
"Y...!!!!!!!" Takw slips off the edge and falls into a dumpster and the lid shuts straight after he landed. Renamon just gave a small laugh and jumped down. Renamon opened the lid  
  
"Are you going to answer me?" Renamon asked and Takw pocked his head out  
  
"Yes... OW" The lid lands on Takw's head knocking him out cold and he turned back to his human self  
  
I better take him home before his mother finds out his not around Renamon thought and picked up Takw, took him back home. I remember meeting Takw for the first time with Guilmon  
  
{*Flash Back*}  
  
"Come mum we haven't got all day" Takw whines  
  
"Takw it 11am, we got till 5pm" Janet sighed and sat down on the bench "Is only just got over the floods... I forgot about that... no it can't be true..."  
  
"What do you mean?" Renamon appeared sitting beside her  
  
"You must be Renamon, nice to meet you" Janet hide what she said "I heard that Rika is the oldest player at the Digimon card game"  
  
"Yes she is and I heard that your son is entering it" Renamon got into the subject "I also heard that he has the two rarest cards in Tokyo"  
  
"They are the Digiarmourevolve card and the Dedigivolve card," Janet tells Renamon  
  
"What does the dedigivolve card do?" Renamon asked  
  
"What I read it can Dedigivolve you're Digimon card or the opponents Digimon card" Janet explained to Renamon  
  
"That a clover modify" Renamon gave a small smile then thought of what Janet said "Janet what did you mean about 'I forgot about that' and 'no it can't be true'?" Renamon asked Janet  
  
"It will sound a bit crazy but don't say anything to Guilmon or Takw" Janet looked at her "Deal Janet" Renamon agreed  
  
"I... fell in love with a Digimon 10 years ago" Janet told Renamon, which was stunned what Janet said, "I met him when he saved me from a evil Digimon called Mihiromon"  
  
"Guilmon took him out before that" Renamon still in shock what Janet said  
  
"That Digimon I fell in love with was... *whispers in Renamon's eye*" Janet said that and Renamon was stunned  
  
"That Digimon, one of the best fighters, I ever heard about" Renamon saw Janet nod  
  
"Mum look what Guilmon dug up" Takw came with two tong like armour things  
  
"Takw tell Guilmon put them back where he found them" Janet yelled  
  
"Ok mum sorry" Takw put down the hole and Guilmon cover the hole up  
  
"What wrong with your mum?" Guilmon asked  
  
"No idea but it a good thing we did what she asked" Takw replied  
  
"I know why she has that rage and that scares me too," Guilmon admitted  
  
"So Janet, *whispers* Takw is half Digimon" Renamon asks and Janet nods  
  
"Just don't tell anyone please," Janet requested  
  
"I will not tell anyone it a promise and see you at the card game tournament" Renamon vanished  
  
{*End of Flash back*}  
  
I am already here that was fast or was it that I thought back? Renamon thought as she laid him in bed and placed a yellow rose on the table before leaving  
  
"Goodnight Takw" Renamon said before going into the shadows  
  
Morning at Takw's  
  
Takw wakes up and look at the clock "Oh no it 8:10am, Henry will be here by 8:30am to take me to school"  
  
Guilmon and Takato eating there breakfast hearing Takw rushing around  
  
"Looks like his going to be late again" Guilmon looked at the clock on the wall  
  
"His like me when I was..." Takato paused  
  
"Yeah you was, you was late for school because you came to see me first" Guilmon said to Takato  
  
"Yeah I was, but it so odd I am back from the dead in a way and I still think you're my dad" Takato admitted  
  
"Damn damn I am going to be late..." Stops when he sees the rose "A yellow rose" picks it up and walks into the kitchen grab the sandwich out of the microwave and walks to the door opens it and leaves the house looking at the rose  
  
"Did you see how calm he was?" Guilmon asks Takato  
  
"Yeah I did, I wonder what with the yellow rose?" Takato asks Guilmon back  
  
"Takato that rose is in Rika's garden" Guilmon tells Takato  
  
Outside the house  
  
"Your early for once" Henry said opening the door for Takw  
  
"Yeah I am" Takw gets in and looks out the window and see Renamon "Morning Renamon" mumbles Takw  
  
"Are you ok?" Terriermon asks, "You look odd"  
  
"Yeah I am" Takw says dreamily  
  
Henry start the car up and drives it too the school which he went too  
  
"Hello Earth to Takw do you copy?" Terriermon wave one of his ears in front of Takw's face  
  
"Yes Terriermon I do copy" Takw looks at the rose  
  
"What with the rose?" Terriermon asked  
  
"Renamon gave me it" Takw sniffed it "Smells beautifully"  
  
"I see" Terriermon starts to laugh  
  
"What do you mean?" Takw asked  
  
"You are in love" Terreiermon replied  
  
"Now your brain gone dry with those ears" Takw laughs  
  
"..." Terriermon gives no response  
  
"He got you their Terriermon" Henry said as they come to the school "I will be here at 3:30pm to pick you up ok"  
  
"Ok see you two later" Takw waves and walks into the school grounds  
  
"How the Digimon card King doing?" Said a man walking up to Takw  
  
"Oh hi sir I am going fine" Takw grins  
  
"It Kazu not sir, you know that all kids call teachers now by the first names" Kazu slapped his head  
  
"Sorry Kazu, but you know that Digimon are still no.1 card game in the world" Takw showed up Kazu again  
  
"Oh that again that twice in 2 weeks you showed me up" Kazu said to Takw  
  
"Kazu can I go I am going to be late for the lesion?" Takw asks  
  
"Ok go on" Kazu watch him go into the school "I wonder why I became principal in the first place?" Kazu asks and no one answers "oh great I am talking to myself again that not going to go down too well if the kids hear me" Kazu walks into the school  
  
Meanwhile at Rika's home  
  
"Renamon you got back late last night" Rika walked into the garden and see one of her yellow roses missing "I see why you was late back"  
  
"Yes Rika I took the rose and I am sorry" Renamon apologised  
  
"Sorry about being in love?" Rika throws a question that Renamon was not expecting  
  
"What do you mean Rika?" Renamon lies to her  
  
"I know you're in love with Takw" Rika tells Renamon "You eyed him that how I guessed"  
  
"Yes Rika I am but don't tell anyone please" Renamon plies  
  
"I would not tell anyone if you don't want me too" Rika replied  
  
"I think I know why his became Flamedramon" Renamon said to Rika  
  
"Whys that?" Rika asks  
  
"His father was a Digimon and Janet fell in love with him 18 years ago" Renamon tells Rika and Rika look at her with no surprise  
  
"I thought Takw had something different about the way he acted" Rika looks at Renamon "that why he was so playful from the first time Guilmon met him to his 10th birthday"  
  
"Rika I like to know more what Yamaki said about this message" Renamon requests  
  
"Renamon they located where the message came from, on a island in a dark area of the Digital world, but heavily defended," Rika explained to Renamon  
  
"We been in worse problems Rika" Renamon quoted  
  
"But we can't get there till next week at noon" Rika told Renamon  
  
"Why then?" Renamon asks  
  
"Well Yamaki said that Digimon and humans can get to the real world from the digital world with ease but it takes 7 days for portals from the real to the Digital world to open" Rika explains to Renamon  
  
"Oh I see now so we have time to get ready then" Renamon suggested  
  
"That good for me" Rika agreed "But then try and keep your love spells down till we dealt with this new threat ok Renamon?" Rika asks Renamon  
  
"Ok Rika..." Renamon lies to Rika  
  
Renamon I see your lying but it up to you I can't decide everything for you Rika thoughts "Ok Renamon see you later" Rika says to Renamon and Renamon disappears  
  
In the Dark Island in the Digital world  
  
"So they found us" Dark lord grins  
  
"Sir what do you like me to do then?" Datamon asks  
  
"Get the best Digimon we got for the inner defences and the weaker ones for the outer defences" Dark lord commands  
  
"Yes my lord" Datamon replies and walk off out of the Dark lords chamber  
  
"I think it time to attack Tokyo city, DEVIMON!" Dark lord calls out  
  
"Yes sir!" Devimon runs in  
  
"Get attack squad 1 and 2 ready for the attack on Tokyo city before they attack us in 7 days" Dark lord tells Devimon his orders "And you lead squad 1"  
  
"Yes sir I will get them to get ready for the attack in 3 hours" Devimon walks off  
  
"Prepare for the battle you lot prepare to die" Dark lord says evilly and laughs out  
  
2 hours later at School  
  
"Break time," the female teacher tells the 14, 17 years old kids  
  
"Miss can I talk to you for a second?" Takw asks  
  
"It Jeri not miss, what is it with you Takw calling us teachers sir and miss?" Jeri asks  
  
"I just got too use to it sorry Jeri" Takw apologised  
  
"Don't worry about it, now what was you going to ask me?" Jeri restated what Takw asked  
  
"Oh yeah that... ur... is it possible for someone like me to fall in... ur forget it" Takw walks out the class  
  
"Now his more like Takato when he was alive" Jeri said to herself  
  
"Hello Jeri" Guilmon walks into the class room  
  
"Oh hello Guilmon..." Jeri sees a smaller Guilmon walk in behind Guilmon "Who is this Guilmon?"  
  
"This is urr... my son" Guilmon makes up a story  
  
"Why did you say that?" Takato whispered  
  
"Because we can't let Jeri know about you being reborn" Guilmon explains  
  
"Ok what ever you say dad" Takato except defeat  
  
"That very nice but did..." Guilmon cuts off Jeri  
  
"No mother I just found a digiegg and he was hatched when I came so I took him in as my son" Guilmon gives out a good cover story  
  
"Nice cover story" Takato whispers  
  
"Thanks Takatomon" Guilmon made a slip and quickly came up with a idea "I call him Takatomon so he reminds me of Takato"  
  
"Oh I see nice to meet you Takatomon" Jeri put a hand out and shakes his paw  
  
"Same here" Takato played along  
  
"That voice I know it from somewhere... TAKATO!" Jeri yells out that name and faints  
  
"Opps" Takato cover his mouth with his paws  
  
"Lets wake her up Takato" Guilmon and Takato get a cup of water each and splash it on her face and she looks up and see both looking at her  
  
"Takato your back" Jeri hugs him "I don't know how this is possible but it good to see you after all these years"  
  
"It really haven't been years for me" Takato admits  
  
"Let me guess you only remember being held by Guilmon and then when you was reborn you think only seconds has gone by" Jeri gives out a guess  
  
"You got it 100% Jeri" Takato smiles  
  
"Stop showing your teeth young man" Kazu said walking in  
  
"Kazu?" Takato asks  
  
"Yes it me and I am the principle of this school," Kazu said and Takato burst out laughing  
  
"The same old Takato" Jeri sighed  
  
"I have to agree" Kazu agreed  
  
"Sorry I couldn't help myself" Takato apologises  
  
"At least you got manners," Kazu said to Takato the red dino Digimon  
  
11:50am at the school  
  
"Ok next question" Jeri tells the class of 14 "Yes Kai"  
  
"Guilmon, Takato who are your tamers?" Kai asks  
  
"Me and Takato's Tamer is him," Guilmon points to Takw  
  
"Takw!" the whole class shouts  
  
"No way two Digimon partners, I thought only 1 Digimon can be partners with a tamer" Mupi says  
  
"I have no idea too but I am Takw's Partner as well as Guilmon" Takato says to them  
  
*BANG*  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?" Jeri yells as everyone hits the floor covering themselves  
  
A group of Evil Digimon appeared outside the school  
  
"Ok team one get into positions" Devimon ordered the 7 Digimon in his squad  
  
"Devimon..." Takw said coldly as he clenched his fist  
  
"That the one I deleted how is he back?" Guilmon asked Takw  
  
"Devimon..." Takw said again  
  
"Takato what wrong with Takw?" Jeri asked  
  
"His filled with anger Jeri" Takato answered  
  
"DEVIMON YOUR MINE" Takw shouts in rage and smash through the window and landed on the ground as a Flamedramon  
  
"What the hell he just become Flamedramon, how is that possible?" Jeri asks looking out the smashed window  
  
"Just me and you Devimon" Takw says to Devimon  
  
"Very well" Devimon replied coldly  
  
End of Chapter 7  
  
The Dark lord has started the attack on the Real World  
  
Will Rika, Henry and the others be able to repel the attack?  
  
Who will win between Devimon and Takw  
  
We will find out on the next chapter The Offences Begins...  
  
Authors notes: There will be a small delay from updating the story. The next update will be on the 6th of May and I will update it on that day.  
  
So till then Read the story and review what you think of it so far and Tsunami Wave sorry for some of the grammar problems no one is perfect 


	8. The Offences Begins

Chapter 8  
  
The Offences Begins  
  
"FIRE ROCKET" Takw fly at Devimon in a fireball.  
  
Devimon jumps out the way and stands there "You need to try harder"  
  
"I will give you try... FLAME FIST" Takw launches three fireballs at Devimon  
  
Devimon just move out the way and does nothing still but talk "Still to slow"  
  
As Devimon is keeping Takw busy the 7 Digimon move into the positions and wait for the signal  
  
(A/N: The 7 Digimon in squad 1 is all evil visions of the season 1 Digimon that are partners with the digidesten)  
  
"FIRE ROCKET" Takw hits Devimon into the wall hard "FLAME FIST" the fireballs hits Devimon  
  
"You will now pay for that... DARKNESS CLAW" Devimon does his attack and that when the others in the squad attacks the school  
  
"Guilmon come on we need to defend the school" Takato says to Guilmon and ran out the classroom  
  
"Ok Takato..." Guilmon realise what Takato said when he follows him out the classroom  
  
"DARKNESS CLAW" Devimon hits Takw hard into the lamppost  
  
"Takw are you ok?" Guilmon runs up to Takw  
  
"Takw..." Devimon mumbles  
  
"I will take you out like last time" Guilmon gives a glare at Devimon  
  
"That kid... now I know why I was sent... now to die" Devimon said in a confusing phrase  
  
"What... are you taking about?" Takw asks as he got up  
  
"I will not tell you look now for you to die" Devimon charges at Takw  
  
"NO TAKW PYRO SPHERE" Guilmon launches a fireball out his mouth right into Devimon's chest making him fly into a damaged wall with a steal bar and Devimon goes through it  
  
"NOOOOO NOT AGAIN AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Devimon burst into data  
  
All the rest of the squad retreat back into a portal but leaving a device behind  
  
"Takato what have you found?" Takw asks seeing Takato looking at something and sniffing it  
  
"It's... an Digital bomb," Takato said to Takw "We need to get everyone away from the school now!!" Takato shouts  
  
"Come on kids go go go" Kazu calls out as the kids runs out the school  
  
"Takato come lets go" Jeri pulling Takato  
  
"I must stop it" Takato tells Jeri  
  
"It impossible it got a timer and if the timer is stopped it goes bang" Guilmon tells Takato  
  
"3 minutes left" Kazu yelled out and they ran out of the school  
  
3 minutes after, a number of large blast are heard from all over the city  
  
"Takato are you ok?" Guilmon asks Takato while helping him up  
  
"Yeah I think so that was powerful" Takato rubs his head  
  
"Yes it was and now... *Kazu looks at the school was* OH NO THE SCHOOL" Kazu goes into panic mode "Oh no the government not going to believe this" Kazu drop on his knees  
  
"What wrong with Kazu?" Takato asks looking at Kazu all panic from the loss of a school  
  
"He put a lot of will to the school Takato, he made it so good that it was one of the top five schools in Tokyo city" Jeri explains  
  
"Oh..." Takato says back  
  
"My beautifully school" Kazu starts to cry  
  
"Kazu stop crying it freaky" Takato says to Kazu  
  
"Sorry but..." a blast cuts Kazu short from finishing telling Takato  
  
"Dark Greymon..." Takato looked at the metal dinosaur Digimon  
  
"No Dark MetalGreymon now and this time you are no match" Dark MetalGreymon grinned and the chest plates open reviving two missiles "DARK GIGA MISSILES" Dark MetalGreymon launch two missiles at Guilmon and Takato  
  
"NO GUILMON, TAKATO" Takw pushes Guilmon and Takato out the way and Takw gets hit and fly's into a building as he land on the floor the wall collapses on top of him  
  
"TAKW!" Guilmon, Takato, Jeri and Kazu yell out as they run to him and before they moved a piece of rubble Takw jumps out of the rubble and fires three fireballs at Dark MetalGreymon  
  
All hit on target and pushed him back "You call that attack..." Dark MetalGreymon gets hit again cutting him off from taunting Takw  
  
"What about that then...?" Takw asks standing on top on Dark MetalGreymon "I will give you a choice be deleted, leave this world or help us in defeating this Dark lord Digimon" Takw gave three choices  
  
"I... agree" Dark Metalgreymon mumbles  
  
"Agree on what?" Takw press harder on his neck  
  
"I will help you!!!!!!!" Dark MetalGreymon yells and the D-arc and Dark MetalGreymon glow in seconds after the light faded "What happen to my dark colour?"  
  
"Your not a Dark MetalGreymon now, your MetalGreymon" Takw says to him and gets off, then looks at his D-Arc after turning back to his human self "I got three Digimon partners what the hell is going on?"  
  
"What?" Kazu looks at the D-Arc "His right, Takato, Guilmon and MetalGreymon"  
  
"But I thought Digimon tamers only have one partner" Jeri said to them  
  
"I have no idea ether Jeri" Takato says to Jeri and look at Guilmon "What do you think?"  
  
"I don't know Takato, but it's odd" Guilmon looked at MetalGreymon  
  
"I am going to Dedigivolve ok?" Takw asks the large metal dinosaur  
  
"Yes I think it is wise" MetalGreymon agreed to be modified  
  
"DIGIMODIFIY ACTIVATE... DEDIGIVOLVE" Takw slash the card and MetalGreymon Dedigivolved back to Agumon, no longer a dark Digimon  
  
"I thank you for freeing me from the Dark lords, Darkness power" Agumon said cheerfully  
  
"What do you mean?" Takw asks  
  
"I was with Tai when I got attacked and taken from another Digital world and taken control by the Dark lord..." Agumon pause and remembers the others "We need to help the others"  
  
"Others? You are telling us that there are others" Takato broke out of his shock and says to Agumon  
  
"Yes there are and they was turn dark as well by the Dark lord, even Wormon, Kens partner" Agumon tells them  
  
"Ok this is odd" Kazu says to them "If your Tai's partner then why are you partners with Takw now?"  
  
"I can answer that..." Takw says to Kazu and tun to the rest "His temporal my partner like Takato till this battle is over and the Dark lord is taken care of"  
  
"That good for me to hear" Rika walks up with Renamon and two Digimon "This is Biyomon and Palomon they are my Digital partners for a temporal time"  
  
"I think your right Takw" Henry said appearing around the corner with two Digimon "This is Gabumon and Patamon they are my temporal partners"  
  
"What about Gomamon, Tentamon and Gatomon?" Takw asked  
  
"They are still under the Dark lords control with Veemon, Hawkmon, Wormon and Armadillomon" Agumon said sadly  
  
"You mean the blue Digimon, his not under anyone's control his in the part with Impmon the last time I saw him" Takato said to Agumon  
  
"Then lets all head there or Kazu are you going to cry for losing a building" Takw looks at Kazu  
  
"NO I AM NOT" Kazu yells "Lets head there now" Kazy stormed off ahead of everyone  
  
"Wow his got one temper still" Terriermon whispers to Henry  
  
"For someone that been in the Real world for more then 15 years you haven't learned much about manners" Henry quotes  
  
"Oh come on I am only mucking around" Terriermon says to Henry  
  
"There no time for it now we got problems... look" Henry points to a portal opening up  
  
"It linked to the Digital world lets go now before it close" Takw shouts and runs to the portal with Guilmon, Takato and Agumon. Seconds later Impmon, Veemon, Gomamon, Tentamon, Hawkmon, Gatomon, Wormon and Armadillomon join them and enter the portal  
  
"Come let's go before it close" Rika calls out and they run in leaving Kazu and Jeri watching the portal close  
  
"Let's start the checking on the kids" Kazu said pulling out a list of names in a book "I made sure that I had a list of all the kids so if something happened like this we can check"  
  
"Your smart Kazu" Jeri said to him and they walked back to a large group of kids and started calling out the kids names  
  
Meanwhile on the Dark island in the Digital world  
  
"DAMN!!!!!" Dark lord yells in rage and grab Datamon "You have failed me for the last time"  
  
"Sir wait I got some good news the three main people and the Digimon are here" Datamon said to the Dark lord and he dropped Datamon, walked to the window  
  
"Now that news the main battle is going to start soon" Dark lord looks at the portal that opens about 5 miles in land from his island "I Dreadnoughtmon will win the battle muhahahahahaha" Dreadnoughtmon laughs  
  
(A/N: The Evil Digimon behind is called Dreadnoughtmon, a human like Digimon but with evil powers that are beyond a Mega Digimon, he will be called Dark lord still when he says stuff, it easily then typing Dreadnoughtmon)  
  
"Sir the Vilemon Digimon are in positions for the outer defences like you asked for" Datamon reported  
  
"Good you and the rest get into positions for the inner defences" Dark lord smiles  
  
"Yes sir... but one thing bothers me what is that sphere in the middle of the castle?" Datamon asks  
  
"It a Digital mega bomb" Dark lord replies "It will destroy the whole Digital world causing massive damage to the real world in the proceeds"  
  
"Sir we will die too" Datamon looked at him  
  
"I know we will that if I lose to them" Dark lord turn back to looking out the window "If I lose the bomb with activate with a timer and go bang in 10 minutes after my defeat"  
  
Meanwhile on the outskirts of the main land to the island  
  
"Looks like that the place" Takw said looking at the castle on the island  
  
"That creepy castle is their base come on we faced something more worse then a castle of Digimon" Rika said back  
  
"If this Dark lord made the island that means, we got trouble" Henry quoted  
  
"Oh come on Rika has a point," Terriermon said to Henry  
  
"No she is wrong that place has something real bad" Takw said that and a large boat pulled up and a Digimon jumped off it and landed in front of them  
  
"You said a mouth full" Renamon said to Takw  
  
"Hey where is Takato and Guilmon?" Henry asked  
  
"Over there" Veemon pointed  
  
"His human again..." Rika looked at the 13 year old kid "Goggle-head?"  
  
"Yes it me Rika, I don't know how but I am human again" Takato smiled and look at the mist around the boat "Me and Guilmon will deal with this"  
  
"Ok here use this D-Arc it will help you" Takw throws the D-Arc and a box of Cards to him and Takato catch them  
  
"Thanks Takw" Takato ran into the mist with Guilmon  
  
"Glass-head you better explain" Rika ordered Takw  
  
"No need" Takw only said and smiled  
  
"But..." Rika said and Renamon said before Rika finished what she was saying, "Rika, Takw knows what he is doing and I see also why he did that"  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Rika asks the whole group  
  
"Wait and see" Takw only said and looked at the mist  
  
In the Mist  
  
"So we finally meet at last," Dark Guilmon said to Takato and Guilmon  
  
"Your are evil, we must take him out Takato" Guilmon said to Takato  
  
"Ok Guilmon go for it" Takato yells  
  
"PYRO SPHERE"  
  
"DARK PYRO SPHERE"  
  
Both attack cancel each other out  
  
"I am meant to be stronger then you" Dark Guilmon growled  
  
"I am strong because I have a friend who cares for me" Guilmon says calmly  
  
"Bah so what friendship will not save you" Dark Guilmon grinned  
  
"Guilmon I don't like this" Takato took a step back and Guilmon did too  
  
"DARK GUILMON, DARK WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... DARK GALLANTMON"  
  
"How did he do that? I don't see any human partner Takato" Guilmon looked up in shock at the Black Knight Digimon  
  
"Ok Guilmon it our turn" Takato says to Guilmon and he nods "BIOMERGE ACTIVATE"  
  
"Guilmon BIOMERGE TO... GALLANTMON"  
  
"So a human and his partner are one, this is going to be fun" Dark Gallantmon grinned as he raised his sword and swag it at Gallantmon and Gallantmon blocks it with his shield  
  
"You need to try harder" Gallantmon said calmly witch pissed off Dark Gallantmon  
  
"EAT THIS" Dark Gallantmon's sword clash with Gallantmon's sword  
  
They look at each other in the eyes as they push with their swords trying to overpower each other  
  
End of Chapter 8  
  
The Final battle is almost here  
  
Who will win in the battle between Gallantmon and Dark Gallantmon?  
  
Will Dreadnoughtmon be able to stop the attack on his own base?  
  
Will his plans backfire on him?  
  
We will find out on the next chapter The Final Battle Between Good and Evil... 


	9. The Final Battle Between Good and Evil

Chapter 9  
  
The Final Battle Between Good and Evil  
Outside the Mist  
  
"I wonder what is going on in there?" Biyomon asks  
  
"If you like to know there is a battle in progress between two megas" Takw said calmly  
  
"Your are odd for a human" Veemon said to Takw  
  
"If you like to know I was born half Digimon" Takw whispers to Veemon  
  
"You have to be kidding me," Veemon whispered back  
  
"I found out from Renamon that how I know I am half, but at this time I am becoming more Digimon" Takw said back to Veemon  
  
"What Digimon are you then?" Veemon asks  
  
"Flamedramon" Takw replies  
  
"Cool" Veemon says cheerfully "At least I am not the last of my kind"  
  
Meanwhile in the Mist  
  
"You will not win" Dark Gallantmon pulled out a gun  
  
[Takato his got different attacks then us] Guilmon says to Takato inside Gallantmon  
  
{I can see that Guilmon lets knock out of his hands before he has a chance to use it} Takato replies  
  
"Now it time to see your maker DARK GUN FIR..." Dark Gallantmon was about to attack with his gun but Gallantmon knocks it out of his hand before he had a chance to do it  
  
"Not today" Gallantmon said to Dark Gallantmon and hit him with the shield hard  
  
"You think that will help you" Dark Gallantmon swag his sword at him again and it was blocked again  
  
"You know that for a mega your slow" Gallantmon taunted  
  
"AHHH" Dark Gallantmon throws his sword at Gallantmon and Gallantmon moves out the way of the sword and the sword fly's through the mist  
  
Outside the mist  
  
"WATCHOUT" Takw pushes Renamon out of the way of the sword  
  
"That was close" Rika sighed in relief that Renamon was saved "Are you two ok?"  
  
"I am ok how about you Takw?" Renamon asked  
  
"Yeah I'm fine but that made me change into Flamedramon thou" Takw looked at Renamon and then Veemon  
  
"Wow you look great man" Veemon looked at Takw  
  
"I can make you ArmourDigivolve" Takw pulls out a card and hands it to Henry "Henry your Veemon's temporal Partner use to ArmourDigivolve Veemon"  
  
"Henry I will let you do it" Veemon smiled  
  
"Ok here we go" Henry slashed the card "DIGIMODIFY ACTIVATE... DIGIARMOUREVOLVE"  
  
"VEEMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TO... FLAMEDRAMON FLAMES OF COURAGE"  
  
"I got tell Davis this" Flamedramon smirked  
  
"Hey V-Head cool it down a touch" Impmon said to Flamedramon  
  
Then the mist lifted  
  
"I... will... be... back... that... a... promise" Dark Gallantmon said to Gallantmon before bursting into data  
  
"I will be here waiting" Gallantmon replied to the deleting Mega Digimon  
  
"Nice one goggle-head all we got left to do is that out that castle" Rika said to Gallantmon and he split into Guilmon and Takato  
  
"Thanks Rika" Takato smiled  
  
"For a goofy kid you are a good friend" Rika smirked  
  
"Ok ether talk and lets make a move to the castle" Takw said jumping on the ship and lowing the walk board. Everyone got on the ship and they sailed towards the island  
  
Meanwhile on the island  
  
"Looks like the battle is coming here I see" Dark lord looks at the screen, as the boat got closer  
  
"Sir all forces are in position and ready for the ambush" Datamon walks in  
  
"Good work and let Takw, Takato and Guilmon come to me... and that Flamedramon" Dark lord orders Datamon  
  
"Yes my lord" Datamon walks off  
  
"I will be waiting in the middle of my castle and one surprise of you four" Dark lord says to himself  
  
The boat docks into the Dock  
  
"Is it meant to be quite?" Gatomon asked  
  
"Lets just keep a eye for trouble ok team" Takw says to the group  
  
"Ok we will..." Renamon spotted movement "We got trouble"  
  
"Vilemon!!" Agumon yelled out  
  
"Ok it show time" Rika said to Renamon  
  
"Ok Rika lets take them out while you seven go in" Renamon replied to Rika and told Takato, Guilmon, Flamedramon, Takw, Gomamon, Tentamon and Patamon to go in  
  
"AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO... GREYMON  
  
ARMADILLOMON DIGIVOLVE TO... ANKILLOMON GABUMON DIGIVOLVE TO... GARURUMON RENAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... KYUUBIMON TERRIERMON DIGIVOLVE TO... GALGOMON"  
  
"Good the show is on the move now to take out these Digimon" Rika said to the 5 that just Digivolved  
  
"This Vilemon are easy to take out," Greymon said to them  
  
"I know that is odd to use them... IT A TRAP" Rika calls out and before anyone react, one Ultimate Digimon appeared  
  
"Who's is that?" Henry asked and points his D-Arc at it  
  
Henry reads out the information his D-Arc says "Lady Devimon: the fallen angel Digimon. It is said to have the attributes of a subuicus, feeding off of souls from males. It has also earned the nickname: The Bride of Darkness. Virus type Stage: Ultimate Attacks: Darkness Wave."  
  
"That all we need a female vision of Devimon" Rika says out loud, making sure that Lady Devimon heard it  
  
"You like to say it again?" Lady Devimon said to Rika  
  
"No need cream her" Rika orders the group  
  
"Hey make me Digivolve into Angewomon" Gatomon asks Rika  
  
"Ok here we go" Rika pulls out a card and slash it "DIGIMODIFY ACTIVATED... DIGIEVLOVETION"  
  
"GATOMON DIGIVOLVE TO... ANGEWOMON"  
  
"Now I will face her not you five" Angewomon said to the five and went for Lady Devimon  
  
"Lets take this Vilemon out then" Greymon said to the group and they nodded  
  
As the battle went on from outside the eight that went into the castle came to a large opened room  
  
"I don't like this one bit" Takw says to the group  
  
"I have to agree it too quite like outside" Flamedramon agreed  
  
"Finally so fun I and my friend was getting bored" Devimon appeared with Datamon  
  
"Why don't you just die?" Takw groans at Devimon  
  
"Well let's see you didn't take my data so I was brought back here witch my form was repaired" Devimon tell Takw  
  
"Us two have orders to fight Gomamon, Tentamon and Patamon, you four may go and face Dreadnoughtmon" Datamon said to the group  
  
"We will Digivolve so we can face them..." Gomamon gets cut off  
  
"This room only aloud one Digimon to Digivolve" Datamon said to them  
  
"I will Digivolve ok you two" Patamon asked the other two rookies  
  
"Ok you do," They both said to Patamon  
  
"PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... ANGELMON"  
  
"I will deal with Datamon while you two go for Devimon" Angelmon said to Gomamon and Tentamon, they nodded  
  
The others run into the central chamber to see the Dark lord standing there  
  
"So we final met" Dark lord stands up  
  
"So you're the evil mind behind it," Takw says to Dark lord "I thought someone with brains would design this place a bit better" Takw joked  
  
"I see you got humour and you two Biomerge will be impossible in here" Dark lord press a button and a door shuts them in the Central Chamber "I design this device here" Dark lord shows them a giant sphere "This will go bang if you attack it, Biomerge or defeat me"  
  
"Oh great we can't beat him" Takato says to them  
  
"I got a plan" Takw says to them and whispers in Takato's ear "Go to the Sphere and disarm it while use three keep him busy" Takato nods  
  
"Ok time to party" Takw says to the other two and they get ready to fight  
  
"DARKNESS WAVE" Dark lord hits the three into the door with a black wave  
  
"Ready Flamedramon" Takw looks at Flamedramon and he nods "FIRE ROCKET" Both launch at the Dark lord and hit him and knock him into the pillar  
  
The pillar collapse and some of the roof gives way "Damn we need to be careful Takw" Flamedramon warns Takw  
  
While the battle process Takato gets to the Sphere and open it up  
  
Damn a password is needed to shut it off... I wonder what it is? Takato thinks while the Dark lord knocks them into wall after wall I think I got it... something to do with the opposite of light, love and friendship  
  
Takato types in the password and gets it right. But the Sphere disarms and open portals up that take the Digimon from the other Digital world back to their world  
  
"Looks like Takato did" Flamedramon said as he was lifted of the floor "I will see you around"  
  
"I will see you around bye for now" Takw waves as Flamedramon enter it  
  
"NO MY PLAN IT GONE AND IT YOUR FAULT" Dark lord walks up to Takato  
  
"Not today" Takw hits Dreadnoughtmon in the side knocking into a control panel. Seconds later something begins to happen to the castle as the Sphere started to glow  
  
"Get out of here Takato, Guilmon I will hold him off" Takw calls out and a wall of light blocks the way to Takw and Dreadnoughtmon  
  
"TAKW!" Renamon calls out  
  
"I will be right there I promise" Takw calls back  
  
"RENAMON WE NEED TO GO THIS PLACE IS FALLING APART" Rika calls out  
  
"Ok Rika lets go" Renamon runs off to the boat  
  
Renamon, Rika, Henry, Terriermon, Takato, Guilmon and Impmon make a run for the boat as the Castle starts to collapse with the Sphere overloading from the damage panel and the wrestling between Takw and Dreadnughtmon goes on.  
  
End of Chapter 9  
  
The final battle has ended and now Renamon, Rika, Henry, Terriermon, Impmon, Takato and Guilmon runs for the boat to get off the island before it goes  
  
Will they make it in time?  
  
Will Takw make it out of the Chamber in time?  
  
We will find out on the final chapter All Good Things Happen... 


	10. All Good Things Happen

Chapter 10  
  
All Good Things Happen  
  
The group makes it to the boat and start to sail as they sail away from the island they watch as beams of light goes through the walls and the walls collapses.  
  
More and more of the outer castle collapses as the beams of light hits and a big pillar of smoke covers the inner building  
  
The group watch helpless as the castle collapses  
  
"Come on Takw get out please" Renamon says as she watch the island  
  
"I don't know what happened Goggle-head but at least the evil Digimon is gone forever," Rika says to Takato  
  
"I just hope we can go back to our normal lives," said Henry  
  
"It be hard for me, I am not 28 like you" Takato says to Henry  
  
"At least you're a kid again," Henry pointed out  
  
"Come on Takw" Renamon says to herself  
  
"I hope Takw makes it" Guilmon says to Takato  
  
"I hope so too" Takato says and the rest turn to the castle  
  
Then a bright blast engulfs the island and a dome of bright white light covers the island as the light fades the island is no longer there  
  
"TAKW!" Renamon shouts running to the side of the boat and looking at the place that was an island  
  
"Takw..." Guilmon said, looking at the calm water  
  
"Takw no..." Renamon falls on her knees and starts to cry "TAKW!" She calls our again and no response  
  
"Renamon I am here for you" Rika says to Renamon and put a hand on her shoulder  
  
"Thank you Rika but it's hard to see someone you really trust... that just..." Renamon burst into tears again  
  
"Wow you really like him didn't you?" Takato said to Renamon  
  
"Yes" Renamon only said to Takato  
  
"Ur... Renamon you need anything?" Impmon asked  
  
"No thank you Impmon" Renamon replied  
  
"Hey we coming to the main land" Henry calls out and the boat hits the beach  
  
"Nice going Henry we crashed into a sandy Beach" Rika says to Henry  
  
"Lets get to the portal ok" Takato says and put out the walk board and go down it  
  
2 days later in the Real world  
  
"Been over 2 days since they went in I hope their ok" Jeri says to Kazu  
  
"Lets finish the report to the school ministers" Kazu says as he writes down a report  
  
"IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY" Jeri shouts in rage  
  
"I am the principal of the school..." Kazu stops after seeing a portal open  
  
"Is that..." Jeri froze as a group short out the portal  
  
"GET OFF ME PINEAPPLE HEAD" Impmon shouts at Guilmon who was on top of Impmon  
  
"Sorry about that Impmon" Guilmon said as he got of Impmon  
  
"I DON'T CARE NEXT TIME WATCH WHERE YOU LAND" Impmon shouts in rage  
  
"Cool it Impmon, he said he was sorry" Rika stamps her foot  
  
"Yes ma'dam" Impmon said nervously  
  
"I will going to think about something see you lot later," Renamon said to the group and leaves  
  
"What wrong with her?" Henry asks  
  
"One thing..." Rika replies  
  
"Like what?" Takato asks  
  
"Takw..." Rika answers  
  
"Takw... I haven't seen him since the island was destroyed" Takato says to Rika  
  
"THATS THE POINT! RENAMON THINKS HIS DEAD" Rika shouts at Takato  
  
"What going on here?" Kazu asks walking up to the group  
  
"Nothing much" Rika grabs Kazu by the tie "no more questions get me"  
  
"Yes ma'dam" Kazu gulped  
  
"Good" Rika lets go and walk off to Hypno's  
  
In Hypno's Dome Room  
  
"Sir that virus you and Rika made worked" Trilly reports  
  
"That virus we sent was only targeted that Dark lord Digimon right?" Yamaki asks  
  
"Yes it froze him 1 minute before the island went up" Riley gave some of the details out  
  
"That was the plan wasn't it?" Yamaki flicking his lighter  
  
"Yes sir it was and it was 100% perfect" Riley replies  
  
"This new virus will be only used on Digimon that are evil and attacks without reason," Yamaki tells them  
  
"Yes Sir" Trilly and Riley replies  
  
On the roof of Hypno's HQ  
  
"I knew I would find you here" Rika says to Renamon. Rika walks up to the edge of the roof and sits beside Renamon  
  
"I just needed room to think Rika" Renamon says to Rika. Renamon looks at the city  
  
"Renamon I got..." Rika's cell phone rings "Yes... you say what? That's good to hear" Rika hangs up the cell phone "Renamon, Yamaki said that Takw had a 1 minute window to escape the island he might be still alive"  
  
"Thank you for the news" Renamon disappears  
  
"No problem Renamon" Rika smiles  
  
A digital field appears in the park and Renamon enters it  
  
"Now what?" Renamon says to herself looking around for the Digimon  
  
"Are you happy to see me?" A voice says to Renamon  
  
"Takw?" Renamon looks at the figure appear "TAKW!"  
  
"The one and only" Takw stepped into view  
  
"TAKW!" Renamon runs to Takw and hugs him "Takw are ok" Renamon's eyes water  
  
"I am alive and all thanks go to yamaki and Rika's Virus that froze him, that when I got out of there" Takw tells Renamon  
  
"I never felt so empty with you not around" Renamon admits  
  
"Me to" Takw replies and hugs her  
  
The mist fades away and Impmon looks at them  
  
"Hey what going on here?" Impmon yells at them  
  
"Nothing much" Renamon smiles  
  
"Yep nothing much" Takw smiles too  
  
"Oh no please no kissing it so not good" Impmon complies  
  
"Then leave" Renamon says to him  
  
"I will before..." Impmon stops and sees Renamon and Takw kiss  
  
(A/N: Takw is a Flamedramon now and Takato is back to his human self but still the same age when he died 15 years ago)  
  
"STOP THAT YOU TWO THAT GROSS... YUK" Impmon calls out to them and they ignore him "I am out of here" Impmon runs off  
  
The two go to Hypno's HQ roof; sits and watch the sun set go behind the mountains  
  
"This is going to be a peaceful life," Renamon says to Takw  
  
"I agree it will be nice for both worlds to live in peace," Takw says back  
  
"We found our life's and everyone else has" Renamon looks at Takw  
  
"I have to agree there Renamon, I have to Agree" Takw smiles and they kiss  
  
Takato's home  
  
"I hope Henry is right about this Guilmon" Takato says to Guilmon as they walk up to the bakery front door  
  
"I think so," Guilmon says to Takato as they walk in  
  
"Yes how can... TAKATO YOUR ALIVE" Takato's mum runs up to him and hugs him tight  
  
"Janet was telling the truth" Takato's dad walks into the shop floor "I am so happy to see you"  
  
"Same mum, dad" Takato cries in joy "Same here"  
  
"I don't care if you're still a kid, I am so happy to see you well and alive" Takato's mum says with joy and tears run down her face  
  
"Takato you need to thank Henry and Janet for the idea" Guilmon spoke out  
  
"I will Guilmon I will" Takato says to Guilmon  
  
The power of love, friendship and hope over powered evil once again and as the sunsets, Takato is in rejoice to see his parents again. Takw and Renamon have found happiness in their lives and a peaceful sound of birds in the park shows that peace has come... But has it?  
  
A dark figure appears and looks at Takato through the window and see them walk into the house part of the Bakery "I will be back for you, even my slave Dreadnoughtmon was taken out, I will be back that a promise" The dark figure laughs as he vanishes  
  
The End...  
  
...or is it?  
Authors Notes: This is my first complete story I hope you like it and thanks for all the reviews.  
  
I will be starting on new stories, so keep a eye out for new stories 


End file.
